Under Light of Four Stars
by Wild Fox Child
Summary: -FINISHED- . dont read it though, it was a first attempt, and reather crappy if you ask me
1. Hiei's escape turns fatal

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Chapter 1. Hiei's escape turns fatal  
  
~ Spirit World – Koenma's office ~  
"Koenma sir, have you seen Hiei? I want him to help me with something." Botan enters the office looking worried. "Nope, haven't seen him." Replied Koenma not looking up from stamping. "I've looked everywhere, he just disappeared into thin air." "WHAT!? Find him then!" "Yes sir."  
  
~ Izu forest - Earth ~  
"Ahh" Hiei breathed deep ready to take a relaxing nap in the tree he had chosen. He had just closed his eyes when he felt something. What, he wasn't sure but it made him open his eyes and sit up to find out. Whatever it was seemed close and strong, but then it would fade out and appear somewhere else. Hiei was about to jump up higher in the tree and see if he could get a better view, but something behind him took his attention. A flock of crows were flying towards him like their lives depended on it. He had to cover his ears because of the deafening noise they created. This was his first mistake. As they passed around him many of them attacked him when he was in their way. Hiei covered his head with his arms to stop the blows of their beaks and talons.  
One of the birds hit him hard enough to throw him off balance and he fell backwards to the ground, hitting and breaking several branches on his way down. Hiei watched the birds pass over him through the space in his arms that were still covering his head. After a few seconds of being stunned he was able to move again. He shakily rose to his knees and looked around. Nothing, not even a sound from trees creaking in the winters' day breeze. He tried rising on unsure legs, but fell down to his knees again. One of his legs had gotten injured on the way down and Hiei was unable to walk or even stand for that matter without pain shooting through his body. Despite this, he knew he should find help of some kind. Urameshi was only a couple of miles away from where Hiei was and probably his best bet.  
Yusuke and Keiko had been married a year earlier and moved out to the countryside. It had been 7 years since the Dark Tournament and a lot had changed. The wedding was held in this very forest but several miles north of the house. Kuwabara and Kurama were both best men (Yusuke couldn't decide who to choose) Botan, Yukina and Shizuru were all bridesmaids. They had beautiful pale blue dresses but to Hiei, Yukina outshone even Keiko in her wedding dress. And even though he appeared to resent it, Hiei had felt honored Yusuke had asked him to be a best man as well. They had been on a honeymoon till just about 2 months ago when they moved to their new house.  
Hiei was using a long stick for a make shift crutch and slowly made his to the house. But before he could get 50ft some sharp metallic object came flying from behind him. It almost seemed to speed up to hit him through the stomach, throwing Hiei forward. Hiei struggled up to see his attacker, nothing, no one at all. Hiei tried to return to his feet clutching his severely wounded stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding but fell. Hiei's whole body felt like it burned with an invisible fire and he suddenly realized whatever went through him had some kind of poison coating on it and it was now running through his veins.  
Hiei managed to rise to his knees but his vision began blurring and he fell forward completely blacking out. Lying in the snow face down, his thoughts were of someone he had not seen for so long.  
  
~ Yusuke's House – Earth (duh!!) ~  
"What!? Run that by me again Botan." "Hiei is gone, missing." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama were all speechless at the news. All of them plus Shizuru and Yukina were there to celebrate the soon coming Christmas season. "We had readings of his energy in this area but it practically disappeared and we thought he might be here." "What does this mean then Botan?" Keiko asked worriedly chewing on a fingernail. "It most likely means that he is-he is injured Keiko." "We have too find him if he is hurt." Kurama's voice set everyone to motion, but Keiko stopped it. She screamed clutching her head, falling to her knees. Yusuke helped her up hugging and rocking her to calm her down. Rocking back and forth with his arms she stuttered out horrified by something "he's hurt, so bad, so much- so much pain. I can see him, feel his pain. It's like my whole body is on fire." "Who Keiko? Who did you see?" Yusuke inquired still rocking her back and forth. She buried herself deeper in his arms and whispered "Hiei." Everybody looked at each other, "Kuwabara, go and find Shizuru and Yukina and bring them back here A.S.A.P., everybody else we have to find Hiei." Kurama's orders focused everybody. "Keiko, do you know where he is?" "Umm, yes I recognize it, Yusuke he's in the forest about a mile south from here." "Great let's go."  
After a half-hour of searching they found their injured friend. Yusuke lifted Hiei's head and chest out of the snow while Botan and Kurama checked him out. Alive but almost dead was their diagnosis. They rushed him back to Yusuke's house to see what could be done and to get him out of the cold and snow. Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shizuru arrived shortly and once filled in, Yukina got straight to the task at hand.  
When she was finished looking over all his wounds she came out of the room. She was wiping blood from his cuts off her hands. As she came into the hallway she was crowded with everyone's worried faces. She turned her back to them to shut the door quietly. She turned and faced them looking down to the ground, "to put it plainly his life is hanging by a thread, he has 4 broken ribs, uncountable cuts all over, a sprained ankle, a hole through his abdomen and possible poisoning. I also suspect much internal bleeding. The worst part is I can't heal him, when I tried his body reacted like I was attacking him." She was still wiping her hand with the towel, but the blood was her own. Yukina continued, "Someone should be with him every second, I'll take first watch if no one else wants to." "No Yukina," Kuwabara offered, "I will. If he changes I'll let you guys know." "Okay it's decided then." Botan took Yukina's uninjured hand and lead her to her room. "Get some rest, the rest of us will take over watch for a while, don't you worry."  
  
~ The next day ~  
Nothing had changed with Hiei except the fact he now had a high fever, complicating his condition. Yukina was with him now. She sat by his bedside watching him. He had barely moved since she first saw him in this condition. She put her hand carefully on his forehead, rechecking his temperature. Hiei was still burning up. She pulled her hand away, his head turned as though following the coolness of her hand. 'He must be burning up' she thought to herself. Yukina replaced her hand on his forehead and ran it down his cheek. His eyes tensed and showing pain now relaxed. Yukina removed her hand again getting up her chair to get a damp washcloth. His eyes tensed again but when she put the now frozen washcloth on his forehead his eyes fluttered. Yukina watched him carefully to see if his eyes would open but Kurama came in to relieve her of her watch. She watched him on her way out but her didn't move anymore. 


	2. A strange guest for Hiei

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho never have * sigh * never will V_V but back to the point ^_^ Thought I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like in this chapter Aquaris, when more characters come into the plot I will add them up here. Ixi out.  
  
I would like to also clear up a few things Yukina does not know Hiei is her brother. You will have to read if you want to find out if Hiei is okay. Arigato for reviewing and if you have any suggestions, questions, or complaints just tell me.  
  
Chapter 2. A Strange Guest for Hiei  
  
~ 3 days later – Yusuke's house ~  
Since his reaction with Yukina's hand Hiei had barely moved. Yukina was downstairs in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and waiting for her watch to begin. Everybody knew now he was being poisoned but no one could figure out what kind, but whatever it was it prevented any of his cuts to heal.  
Yukina put her dishes in the sink and was about to relieve Keiko from her duties of watch when there was a strange ring in her ears. It was gone as soon as it had come and Yukina forgot about it heading up the stairs.  
She went in and Keiko left. Yukina took his hand sitting in the chair beside his bed, why she didn't know. Absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the thing coming through the wall until it was too late. Yukina leaned back and fell out of the chair screaming bloody murder. Everyone heard her and ran to the room only to find the door locked. Neither Keiko nor Yukina had locked the door but Yukina was too scared to make her way over to the door to open it.  
The thing coming out from the wall resembled a long bluish snake with fins and a beak like mouth. (For all you who watch Inuyasha it looks like the soul collectors things Kikyo has and if you don't you should) It had six spider-like legs under its head, eyes glowing blue. It circled just above both of them. The snakish creature began glowing blue as it dived into Hiei and disappeared. Yukina shakily got up and ran to unlock the door. Everybody rushed in as Yukina tried to explain what had happened through her frightened tears. They rushed towards Hiei, his body now glowing bluish. A spot near his main wound began glowing dark blue and the creature emerged, something in its mouth. Yusuke was about to blast it into a million pieces when he felt a hand pull his arm down.  
Surprisingly enough it was Hiei who pulled him down. Everybody was shocked, Hiei was conscious, and was acting like he was never injured. The creature flew above them, the object still in its mouth. It dropped the thing and Hiei caught it. When Kuwabara saw what it was he freaked out and got behind Kurama (he had good reason). In Hiei's hand was a now dead silverish insect, kind of like a long beetle. Hiei looked it over and tossed it back up to the creature, which caught it and ate it. (Gross I know but hey I needed something to tie it in with later events) "Aquaris, what in your tiny little mind made you think I wanted that?" Aquaris clicked (he sounds like a dolphin) and flew lower. "Hiei, are you okay?" Yukina broke the silence of words. Hiei who had had his back turned to the group was surprised and turned to face them. "Uh?" He started unsure; "I think so." He slumped back into the bed, eyes closed. Aquaris begun clicking again and in a flash disappeared. Everybody was left speechless, really there was nothing they could say. They all started filing out of the room except Yukina it was after all still her watch.  
Half an hour later, Hiei's eyes fluttered open. A cool sensation and pressure on his arm had woken him up. Yukina was fast asleep using his arm as a pillow. His arm was tingling and it was numb (don't you hate that?) but he didn't dare move it. Yukina looked so much like an angel he didn't wasn't to wake her up (I think that's in a song, * starts humming song * ^- ^). He reclosed his eyes still tired.  
  
A/N: I am writing as fast as I can and will probably update in a couple of days. Write, Ixi write. ^-^ 


	3. A night on the town

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho never have * sigh * never will (again) V_V but back to the point ^_^ Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like in last chapter Aquaris, when more characters come into the plot I will add them up here. Ixi out. And if anyone was wondering why I had 2 chapter 2's I accidentally clicked my ch2 file instead of ch3. Bare with me people.  
  
Chapter 3. Night on the Town  
  
It had been 2 days; Hiei was able to walk freely thanks to some healing from both Yukina and Kurama. It was one week till Christmas. Yusuke and Kuwabara were often missing, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru had kidnapped them to go shopping (poor them V_V . . . NOT ^.^) Kurama would go with them every now and then but he was mostly keeping to his room, why nobody knew just then. Yukina was almost always found outside enjoying the snowy weather, and playing with the forest animals. Hiei was mostly watching her from a nearby tree out of sight, half the time she would catch him and he would either disappear or come down to join her on her invitation.  
Yusuke and Kurama had gotten together 6 days before Christmas and thought up a Secret Santa scheme. The plan was pretty simple, rig the drawing of names so that Hiei would get Yukina and like wise. They were still trying to explain the whole meaning of the Christmas season to him but he stubbornly refused to care (at all). It wasn't until he drew the name until he actually wished he had listened before.  
  
The parings ended up like this:  
  
Yusuke – Kuwabara  
Kuwabara – Shizuru  
Shizuru – Botan  
Keiko – Yusuke  
Kurama – Keiko  
Hiei – Yukina (duh)  
Yukina – Hiei (double duh!!)  
Botan – Kurama  
  
The next day, Hiei went to 'borrow' Yusuke's motorcycle (I know it's too cold for one but oh well deal with it people). Unknown to him Yukina had followed. He was just about to start it when she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and faced her, his face hidden behind a tinted shield. "Can – Can I come?" Hiei froze for 2 seconds but Yukina didn't see this, his face was hidden after all, then he nodded yes. He handed her a helmet from a nearby shelve and helped her put it on. He helped her on to the bike and told her to hold on as they took off towards the nearby city. Yukina held on to Hiei tightly at first a little scared but trusted him enough to relax her grip.  
They reached the city in no time at all; Hiei was idling at a stoplight when he asked, "Where do you want to go first?" Yukina pointed to a restaurant across the street and he turned into the parking lot. Hiei helped her get off and they went into the restaurant. The restaurant had a 50's theme to it, and they found a booth near the back. The waitress left them with menus so they could order, as she went to go get their drinks. The waitress returned shortly and they both ordered (I'm not telling you what they ordered because it's not all that important). They both sat in an awkward silence unsure of what to say. Yukina (brave soul) was the first to break the silence "So umm? Hiei how are you feeling?" Hiei's cheeks got a bit pink (man he needs social skills) "I'm fine, but only because of you and everybody else."  
The waitress returned much to Hiei's relief and they ate in silence. Yukina was trying to figure out what to get Hiei for Secret Santa but he just wouldn't open up (to anybody). He was just like a brother to her, or brother enough to make up for the fact she didn't know her real brother, so she wanted to make his gift extra special.  
When they were done they paid and left. The got on to the bike and took off for the nearby mall. Hiei made it (painfully) obvious he had no clue what he was doing when he was shopping. In the stores Hiei was glad Yukina had wanted to come along, he would have asked Kurama but Hiei had pretty much figured out the whole Secret Santa thing and he was pretty mad at Kurama at this point in time. Once all shopping was done (thank god) well except the Secret Santa it was about 7:00 PM. It had begun snowing awhile ago but it didn't bother either of them and neither of them really wanted to go home right then. So they ended up touring the city, looking at the lights and other festive holiday decorations set up everywhere. Neither of them were cold, Hiei being a fire apparition and Yukina an ice. They even stopped at an ice cream parlor and ordered out. (BRRRRR!!!!!!) They found an empty table outside (double BRRRRRR!!!!!) and sat down. The bike was parked in a nearby alleyway (It not like they could find another parking place it is after all Christmas). The snow was now falling faster and thicker and everything not moving every couple of seconds was covered in the fluffy stuff. They finished and went back to the bike only to find it being checked out by gang members (or wanna be's). "Sweet ride, lets steal it" (oh come on you honestly didn't see this one coming?) "Yeah and whoever tries stopping us will be dealt with." "Yeah!" (Macho wanna be's V_V * sigh *)  
Hiei stepped forward making his presence known. The thug gang people (whatever you want to call them) turned to see who dares interrupt them, "Hey look guys, it's a pipsqueak!!" (Who wants them to have their faces permanently planted in the ground raise your hand and say AYE!! \(^o^)/ AYE!! ). Their apparent ring leader advanced towards them and saw Yukina (Who doesn't see this one coming?) he ran his hand through his hair and said, "Hey look a babe." Yukina stepped back (out of disgust I might add) "Hey look an idiot, how many of those do I see everyday?" Hiei brought the attention back on himself. "What'd you say shrimp boy?" "I've already said it once if you didn't understand me the first time it only proves my point. Why would you make me waste more of my time repeating it anyway?" Hiei smirked. "WRONG ANSWER LITTLE MAN!!" "Tisk, tisk you really should control that temper of yours." "BASH HIS STUPID LITTLE FACE INTO THE GROUND!!" ( \(^o^)/ AYE!! AYE!! CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT HEAR ME!?) "That sounds like fun boss", most of the group advanced forward some bringing out knives or daggers. Hiei turned so that he could just see the on coming challengers from his right side. "Tell me boys", he began, "You aren't cold out here in the snow are you?" "Why do you care midget?" "Because, things are about to heat up!" Hiei formed a fireball in his hand and threw just above their heads so it scorched the wall. "WHAT THE -?" "How'd he do that?" They all stepped back. "Now I suggest you little kiddies should run home to your mommies and leave the fighting to real fighters like me if you value your lives. I won't miss on purpose again." ( *\ (^o^) /* GO HIEI GO!!) All of them became suddenly speechless and nodded running out of the alley past them. "Hiei, you weren't really going to hurt them were you?" "Why waste my energy on weaklings like them, they're not worth it."  
With that they got back on the bike and took off.  
  
If you have any questions, comments, criticisms, and or witticisms please review and tell me. I'll be updating as soon as possible. Tell me if Hiei should tell Yukina he is her brother in the next chapter or later or never. Got to run, they're coming!  
  
"AYE! AYE! AYE!AYE! AYE!AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE!  
AYE!" \(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)  
/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/  
  
\(OoO)/ "RUN PEOPLE RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
\(^o^)/ = this is an O.F.Y.Y.H. (obsessive fan of Yu Yu  
Hakusho) and will be popping up at odd moments in the story and  
other places. Please note they are extremely dangerous and you  
should keep distance between you and them especially if you have  
any Yu Yu Hakusho merchandise in your possession. 


	4. Should he tell her? part 1

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho never have * sigh * never will (again) V_V but back to the point ^_^ (Why do you keep reminding me that? V_V) Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like Aquaris, this chapter Rosewood when more characters come into the plot I will add them up here. Gomen it took so long to get this up, Ixi out.  
  
"AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE!  
AYE!" \(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)  
/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/  
  
_______  
/ /()\ \ 'Are They Gone Yet?'  
  
\^^/ "Die stupid fans die, they're mine all mine!" (T)/ (0)_(X.X)_(0) "RETREAT" 'Take out their ruler and the rest follow'  
  
Chapter 4. Should He tell her? Part 1  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Everybody was in the living room ready to exchange the Secret Santa gifts. They would wait until morning to open the other gifts. Everybody was there save Hiei. He had disappeared earlier that morning and hadn't been seen since. Everyone waited impatiently for him to arrive, so when they heard a tapping on the window everyone jumped. It was a small sparrow like bird with a letter way to big for it in its beak. Kurama being the closest to the window let it in. It flew up circling above their heads before gently gliding down to Yukina. Yukina took the letter from it and opened it. In the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen it read:  
  
Go into the white and find a star. Ride it to the lights of the northern scape, and find your true present in another's heart. Everything comes clearer with time.  
  
(FYI: Hiei didn't write it, but I'm giving too much info so bye)  
  
Yukina read it to herself, then aloud trying to find the meaning. It wasn't signed. Everybody looked at each other expecting to find the answer hidden in someone else's eyes, but no such luck. On a whim they went outside and saw it was snowing heavily but saw four large dark objects in the distance. They seemed to be approaching at a steady pace and it wasn't long before a faint jingling of bells was heard. The objects came right up to the house and as soon as they were close the group could see they were four horse drawn sleds. Each sled was drawn by 2 dazzling white horses. They had black leather harnesses with glittering metal star studs on them every few inches. Each sled was big enough for two to ride in. Everyone looked around for the drivers to come running after the sleds and horses but they never came. The horses seemed to have come on their own accord and were waiting for the group to get in. "Well," Yusuke said breaking the silence, "do you think it's safe?" Everybody remained silent only shrugging an answer. Yukina was the first to make a move. She walked down the steps towards the closest one and timidly reached out a hand to pet the velvety looking nose, it remained perfectly still unlike it's partner who was tossing his head up and down energetically. It whickered softly lowering its head so it was easier for her to reach. Yukina smiled and turned to face the others "It's okay, I trust them." Everybody just shrugged and climbed in the sled of choice.  
Yusuke and Keiko got in one, and upon finding blankets snuggled under those. Kurama and Botan got in another (well actually it was more like Kurama helping Botan into the sled and the door automatically shutting on him). Kuwabara and Yukina got in another (Kuwabara had seen what happened with Kurama and tried to mimic it, failing miserably, he's a horrible actor V_V). Shizuru got in the last one alone.  
When everybody was warm and comfortable under the blankets the sled took off on their own accord, following a small trail nobody had seen before. The snow had disappeared when they went under the cover of the trees, but even so, someone or something was making a pretty blue snow fall from underneath the treetops. The gentle jingling from the harness bells made everything seem so peaceful and just right.  
The ride seemed over before it had begun, and they found themselves in a huge clearing. The stars shone like diamonds in the sky. The blue snow that had been falling on the ride over dotted patches of ground and the gentle murmur of a still unfrozen stream seemed to fantasize the scene even more so. Small birds who stay during the winter time appeared and chirped, their songs, the streams' gentle murmur, and the gentle fall of snow seemed to create an orchestra unrivaled by anything man made. (Okay I can go on and on and on describing this scene and never come close to what's in my head so in a nutshell it's the most beautiful scene in the world. Okay? Okay? Okay.) The doors of the sleds opened automatically and they stepped out into the fresh snow. They turned to look back at the sleds only to find the horses had been undone from their harnesses and were playing in the snow, rolling and kicking up their heads in dead gallops. Everybody looked again and they swore they had horns but the 'horses' were too far away to make any solid fact on that. (I doubt anyone could to this day ^_^ 'cept me cause I'm the author MWAHAHAHA!!! Okay I'll stop V_V don't want to scare away my readers)  
No one was saying a word, as if afraid to break the spell that seemed to surround this place. An aurora borealis was seen dancing above them (the northern lights). In the distance the 'horses' seemed to be grazing through the snow, and now it seemed as if some of them had wings. Several of them lifted their heads and the group turned to see what they were looking at. A small dark figure was slowly walking towards them. The wind was picking up and the figure had his head bowed down to it so as not to have the pieces of snow kicked up by the wind go into his eyes. As the figure came closer they could see a long black coat rippling in the wind. Even though he appeared going slow he was upon them in no time. (If you haven't guessed who it was by now you are either 1.really dumb, 2.not reading the words I am writing, or 3.you are not familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho.) The blue snow was swirling all around Hiei from the wind that really had come out of no where.  
Hiei stopped right in front of them and turned up his head, opening his eyes. A silver bird came swirling and dancing in the wind and landed on Hiei's shoulder. (Umm the bird kinda resembles a silvery cock-a-teal. I have no idea if that's spelled right but I am half sick so bare with me here) It began speaking a strange language unknown to everybody but Hiei (isn't that a surprise?). Hiei lowered his eyes, "I know Rosewood, I . . ." he paused turning from the group, "know." The bird fluttered from his shoulder and this time in English said, "You'll regret this Hiei, mark my words." "You know nothing." Hiei turned and walked passed the group into the forest.  
Everyone was very confused at this (wouldn't you be?) and only Yukina ran after him to see what was wrong. No one not even Kuwabara tried to stop her (scary huh?). The bird rolled its eyes and flew off slowly muttering to herself, "I know everything." (And really she does, uh somehow. It's a long story and not meant for this tale, or at least not now, Shhhhh!! Shut up Ixi you'll give it away!! Oh right, forget you read that (^.^) /@ look into my swirly thingy, Forget you heard that, forget you heard that . . . . ) Yukina searched high and low for him to no avail, he had vanished (like that hasn't happened before).  
"HIEI!?" she screamed into the depths of the forest with no reply. She walked towards a snow-covered log and sat down. She didn't no why but she began to cry. The Hiruiseki stones (I'm not sure if that's spelled right, tell if it's not) fell from her face leaving small holes in the deep snow where they fell. A tap on her shoulder startled her; she looked up and turned to face who ever was there. It was Hiei, she looked into his eyes and saw he had something he wanted to say. "May, may I sit down?" She looked in his eyes asking a million questions, as she looked deeper she saw he had a slight look of fear she had never seen before save maybe one time (do I have to go to flash back with you people? Uh it was when Yukina got kidnapped by the really super ugly dude I forgot his name and really I don't care about his name. Umm Hiei was about to kill him when she stopped Hiei. They talked a little, Yukina thought she recognized him and Hiei got a scared look in his eyes and said he was no one or something. This was a while ago people so I don't quite remember the details, so yeah). She nodded and moved over for him to sit.  
They sat in silence, Yukina found herself unable to see where this was going and stayed silent waiting for Hiei to make the first move for conversation. She found herself simply asking him through her eyes, questions he seemed unable or unwilling to answer.  
  
Okay I'm leaving you in suspense for now tell me if he should tell her. I got to go kill some fan girls see ya.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!  
  
( To)/ "RUN AWAY SHE'S GOT A SWORD!!"  
\(Oo)/ \(oO)/ (ha ha they're going to run into each other)  
  
\(OoO)/ 


	5. Should he tell her? part 2

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho never have * sigh * never will (again, again) V_V but back to the point ^_^ (Why do you keep reminding me that? V_V again) Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like Aquaris, Rosewood and this chapter Kitsume when more characters come into the plot I will add them up here. Ixi out.  
  
(X.X) (X.X) (X.X) ^.)/ Tada!! All gone.  
  
Chapter 5. Should He tell her? Part 2  
  
Hiei was sitting next to Yukina, slightly stiff. She simply waited for him to say something. 'What could be on his mind?' Yukina silently mused still waiting. She looked around at the wintry scene admiring the beauty of it then she realized nothing was uttering a sound, no birds, squirrels, even the wind seemed to have been drawn to silence. "Yukina?" Hiei's whisper broke the silence but just for a second. "Yes, what is it?" "Remember when you asked me to find your brother for you?" "Yes." Yukina breathed out excited now. "He's the one who asked me to do this for you." "So you've contacted him? How is he?" A slow shake of his head cut her off. "I don't know who he is right now. He contacted my anonymously. I still have no idea who he is but "Hiei paused, "he sent his love. In the message he gave me." Hiei pulled out a letter folded several times from his pocket. "Here, it's yours." He slowly handed it over to her. In the same writing as the note it said:  
  
Dear Yukina,  
I am sorry for not contacting you sooner; I have had difficulties that I had to deal with. I would like to wish you the happiest of holidays; you deserve nothing less than that. Please do not search for me for awhile, I do not wish you hurt. I promise to come to you soon, when I don't know but I will see you. Thank Hiei for me for pulling off the Christmas miracle for you. Please be careful, the last thing I want to see is you hurt. I swear we will see each other again.  
With all my love,  
Your brother  
  
Silent tears ran down her checks as she read it and a pang of guilt shot through Hiei. 'Kitsume I owe you so big for this. Fox wherever you went, thank you.' Hiei was thrown out of his thoughts as Yukina fell towards him. Still crying, she buried herself in his arms. Slowly it clicked in his mind he should do something to comfort her so he slowly rubbed her back holding her in a hug. "Hiei, thank you, thank you so much." Hiei was surprised, 'why was she thanking me? Sure the letter told her to but I deserve no thanks, after the lying to her.' She stayed buried deep in his arms something in her mind kept saying to her 'your brother is here. He has always been here; he just is scared to tell you. Be patient, he is closer than you think.' Yukina pulled back comforted by the soft reassuring voice.  
Her hand went up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, I just couldn't control it." "No, uh it's okay Yukina I don't mind." The soft jingling of bells broke the silence sweeping over the scene. They both looked to the oncoming sound as a sled slowly came their way. As it came into sight it was definitely different from the ones that had taken the gang to there, it was pulled by two spirited horses, one of a bluish tinge, the other of silver. (Definitely not your average horses, huh?) In the same way the horse team stopped on it's own and waited for the two to get in. Hiei shrugged as a 'why not' and he helped her into the sled. (Hey remember when Kurama helped Botan into the sled and the doors shut on him, yeah well deja vu) He had just helped her into her seat when the horses took an invisible cue to go, sending Hiei flying into the back of the sled's seat. He shakily rose to his feet, swaying with the pull of the sled, rubbing the back of his head. (Ouch!)  
Hiei was about to give the 'horses' a piece of his mind as he shook his fist, but a giggle from Yukina simply made him turn pink and sit down. The blue tinted 'horse' whinnied a laugh and with an unknown language sent the sled flying faster over the snow covered trail. The 'horses' seemed to want a long haul and they turned off the path Yukina went down to come there. The blue snow started falling again and Yukina pulled out one of the blankets. The birds returned after their mysterious absence and Hiei figured out what was going on. 'Kitsume, I'll kill you for this. I swear I will. You almost screwed it up. When I find you you'll be in trouble' "Hiei that's if you can find me." A beautiful voice echoed through Hiei's mind. 'Kitsume, who gave you permission to go into my head?' "I dunno, the fairy sprite maybe." 'Kitsume if you are going to lie about something at least figure out a better one before saying it.' "Technically I'm not saying it, more like thinking it." 'Technicalities are not going to save you when I get a hold on your neck.' "Oooo scary Hiei, shaking in my sandals over here." (Kitsume always wears sandals no matter what the season so it doesn't help Hiei find her any faster) 'When I'm through with you, you won't need sandals anymore.' "Ooo I'm so scared, well I'll see ya later Hiei." 'Goodbye Kitsume.' "Hiei?" Yukina's voice snapped him out of the space he had stared his way into. "Huh? What is it?" "I was just wondering if you were okay, you spaced out on me." "Oh, sorry. I'm fine." Yukina stared at him for a few seconds before a singing sparrow caught her attention. (Short attention span huh?)  
A black shadow of a fox darted through the forest, catching Hiei's attention for a few seconds to watch it. 'Black devil.' He silently thought to himself. 'Got me again.' Inside Hiei's head, a laugh echoed and a message "If you don't tell her soon Hiei, I will myself." The ride seemed to continue in noisy silence (read that a couple times tell me if it makes sense . . . . Nope? Okay explanation time it's like when there is sound around you but you aren't really listening so you don't hear it. It's kinda like when you are listening to your CD player and you space out and when you finally realize where you are you don't remember hearing any of those songs. Yeah it happens to me a lot) Yukina sleepily leaned her head over, letting it rest on his shoulder. Hiei didn't really mind and before he realized it she was sleeping peacefully. He slightly smiled at her, moving just barely so she would be more comfortable and so would his arm. "Aishiteru, Imohto, and I am sorry." (Okay for all not that familiar with Japanese, Hiei just said, "I love you, little/younger sister and I am sorry." I just had to add that in, it sounds so pretty. If you spell it differently I'm sorry, that's just how I spell it. Hey for all of you who are familiar with it, what is 'I am sorry') Yukina's eyes fluttered open and looking at him she softly asked "Why? Why are you sorry?" Hiei just sat there silent terror paralyzing him, his eyes wide with fear. "What's wrong Hiei? You look so scared." Hiei lowered his eyes in shame. Yukina reached out her hand bringing his head back up so she could look in his eyes. "Hiei, it's okay. I'm not mad at you for not telling me. It's okay really." She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "Then, why are you crying?" Hiei reached out his hand wiping the stream of tears from her cheeks. "Because, I'm so happy. I finally know who my brother is." He smiled and the sound that seemed to have disappeared (again) came flooding back. The ride seemed to come to a stop before it had begun to get good, and Hiei helped Yukina get out of the sled. A soon as they were out of the sled, the 'horses' took off and disappeared into the night just as they had come. Hiei took his sister's hand and lead her up the stairs of the porch and into the warm, brightness of the house. Everyone had stayed up and waited for them, so when they walked through the door together they (well not Kuwabara) something was up. "So?" Yusuke prodded after taking Hiei aside to talk in private. "What happened?" Hiei got a rare smile "I told her." Leaving Yusuke to shock Hiei walked off and took a seat by the window. Looking out at the frosty wild, the smile became bigger. "HE IS YOUR WHAT!?" Kuwabara totally freaked when Yukina was telling the group what had happened. He began to mutter to himself yet somehow everybody heard him "No, it's not true. It's just a joke. One of them must have had too much eggnog or something. She didn't really just say that." Everybody had to stifle a laugh behind his or her hands as Kuwabara began almost pacing and twitching in worry. (I think Hiei even almost laughed but who can be sure?) Hiei turned to watch Kuwabara freak out when a voice sang out in his head. The silver tree that's under the star, a little black fox awaits you. Come to her and she'll be there. She doesn't want to miss you. Hiei sighed to himself, 'Kitsume leave me alone.' "Now why would I do a thing like that? It's so much fun to annoy you." Hiei sighed as he listened to Kitsume babble on about something and if it wasn't for her being inside his head he would have completely ignored her. A hand waving in front of his face sent him back to the room from the space he had stared his way into. It was Yukina. One of her hands was hiding something behind her back while the other brought Hiei back to earth. "Huh?" He gave her a blank stare all those who have spaced out seemed to give when they come back. Yukina giggled, "Here, this is for you. You probably already knew this but I was your Secret Santa." She pulled her hand from behind her back revealing a small object. It was a necklace; the pendant was off a silver dragon holding a tear gem with its long slinky body. The combination of the two made the light dance off it and around it. The silver dragon had small diamond eyes, and sapphire specks along the body, making it glitter several colors. Hiei took it from her hand with a smile, slipping the long chain around his neck. Hiei looked up at her and saw almost everyone had gone to bed. Kurama was in the far corner of the room with his back to them, and Keiko was picking up little bits of trash and paper from the exchange of Secret Santa gifts. Yukina smiled and turned to go up the stairs to her room. Keiko took the trash bag of paper into the kitchen and followed suit going down the hall of the first floor to her and Yusuke's room. (All the guestrooms, the mini library/study, a bathroom, and the attic are all on the second floor. The main bedrooms, kitchen, a bathroom, living room, coat closets, laundry room, and rec. room are on the first.) Kurama stayed where he was and Hiei decided to go to bed too.  
* The next Day *  
It was Christmas morning, and wrapping paper covered half the floor. Again Hiei was missing. A pile of presents for him lay unopened. No one had seen his since last night. The group decided to go on with the big Christmas breakfast without him. After everyone was full the boys and Shizuru went outside to have a snowball fight. After helping with the dishes and clean up Yukina went outside to watch them. Kuwabara kept yelling at Yusuke for putting ice chunks in the snowballs he was throwing but Kurama had no such complaint. (This is a free for all people no teams) Yukina dodged a few stray snowballs and went into the snow-covered forest. Everything was quiet save the few birds singing their wintry songs. She smiled and continued.  
She had heard her brother get up before the sun rose and she also heard him leave. Where was the mystery, and the snow had fallen covering all tracks. Yukina sighed and continued her walk, the tracks of her brother weren't the only things that disappeared, the path they horse drawn sleds had taken had vanished as well. A twig snapped and she turned to see what did it. A black fox the size of a large Great Dane stood slightly hidden behind a tree. It's three tails with purple fire on the tips swayed in an unfelt wind. It opened its mouth in a doggy smile before turning tail and bounding over the banks of snow. The reason for its quick departure became clear seconds later when Hiei came jumping at high speeds through the branches of trees, chasing after it. He saw Yukina and attempted a stop but instead miss-stepped on a patch of snow that just happened to appear as his foot went to land on it. He fell backwards hitting a tree branch with his back on the way down. He sat up rubbing his head as Yukina rushed over to see if her brother was okay.  
Hiei's face broke into a smile as he watched the black fox jump and dance over the snow banks as it ran. When it's head looked back it stopped as if waiting for Hiei to restart the chase. It lay down on the snow; mouth open and panting heavily still in its doggy smile. Hiei laughed at it as it began biting snow for water (My puppy did this all the time when I would take her outside to play). When it saw Hiei make no attempt to start the chase again it stood up raising its head and howled a fox's howl (kinda high pitched, whine/yip like). Hiei just waved it off. It cocked its head in mock confusion still smiling. Hiei shook his head trying not to laugh; he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out "Goodbye Kitsume!" The fox got a bigger smile and Yukina could almost swear it was laughing. Amazingly the fox called back "Bye Hiei!" It spun in a circle as if chasing it's tail and vanished in a puff of purple and black smoke. Yukina helped Hiei to his feet and they walked back to the house together.  
It took a while to get back and when they did everybody gave Hiei strange looks. Mostly for the fact he had to lean on Yukina to walk and he was smiling about something. Yukina helped him into the house and sat him down in a recliner. She left to go get some bandages for his several cuts, bruises, and broken ribs. Hiei sat in silence waiting for her to get back when an evil cackle rang out. Hiei laughed to himself before crying out "Diajobuka?" (Are you all right?) The cackle stopped and a thump was heard behind Hiei. The object that had fallen started to bust out laughing "How'd you know it was me?" "Kitsume, how could I not?" The girl got up rubbing her arm still chuckling. She straightened her purple sleeveless turtleneck and pulled something out of the pocket of her black Capri pants. (Yes she wears summer stuff in the winter, got a problem?) She dangled it in front of Hiei's face. "Here, you dropped this." It was the necklace Yukina had given to him for Christmas. He opened his hand and she dropped it into his hand. He turned to face her but she just waved her hand and disappeared in her puff of purple and black smoke.  
"Who was that?" Yukina had returned with the bandages. "Her? Just an old friend returning something I dropped." "Was she that black fox you were playing with?" "Yeah. Kitsume, the black devil." Yukina giggled at the name and went to work on Hiei's injuries. "There, all done." Yukina stood up when she was finished. The two got up and went outside to watch the end of the snowball fight. No one really knows who ended up winning but it ended up being Kurama and Shizuru were the only ones still able to move without a lot of pain. Kuwabara was bruised all over because someone kept putting ice into his or her snowballs, Yusuke was completely numb with cold from being outside without a coat for a while, Keiko didn't originally join in the fight but a 'stray' snowball begged to differ. Botan had played it smart and stayed inside.  
Hiei rolled his eyes at the group, but a wind-like call from in the forest sent him a smile he couldn't hide. He suddenly knew where the ice snowballs had come from. The group gave him a weird look when they heard him chuckling to himself. "Hey shorty, what's so funny?" Kuwabara asked ticked off. "Nothing that your feeble mind would understand." "What!? How dare you say that!" "Why? Whatcha going to do about it?" An unfamiliar voice rang out. (Well unfamiliar to everybody but Hiei I believe) Kitsume was standing on a nearby tree branch head cocked in her trademark mock confusion. "Hey who the heck are you?" "So Hiei these are your friends? I wonder what made you make that decision?" "No Kitsume, I don't have any friends. Friends are a crutch for the weak." "Oh, oh yeah I remember you saying that to me once or twice. Hmm oh well." She jumped down, kneeling from the impact. As she stood up she brushed her bangs back but they just fell back into her face. "Hey are you listening to me?" Kuwabara yelled out taking a step forward. "So Hiei, you going to introduce my to your "acquaintances"?" She finger quoted acquaintances to imply a point. Hiei sighed "Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Shizuru, Botan (She had come out of the safety of the house) Yukina, and Baka (idiot). Happy?" "Hey shrimp did you call me an idiot? How dare you!" Kuwabara lunged forward in an attempt to grab Hiei but Hiei moved forward at high speeds and when Kuwabara made a second attempt Hiei moved backwards at high speeds. Kuwabara fell over both times and Hiei sighed at his incompetence. "So Kitsume, why are you here again?" "It's a long story and you might want to sit down . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yeah I'm leaving you hanging. In the next chapter we'll actually get to the plot and prophecy and all that fun stuff this story is actually suppose to be about but until then, yeah. ^.^ z z Z Z Z (I'm half asleep people)  
  
*Yawn* Ixi out, please review and tell me what you think or I won't write anymore. See ya 


	6. A Prophecy and the Journey to a Strange ...

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like Aquaris, Rosewood, Kitsume in this chapter Mesu (Kitsume is also in this one) when more characters come into the plot I will add them up here. Ixi out.  
  
Chapter 6. A Prophecy and the Journey to the Strange World  
  
Hiei's eyes widened when he heard what Kitsume said. He braced an arm down on a nearby chair and sat down. The words echoed in his head, thank Kami (God) Kitsume was speaking the language nobody there would understand but him. The group shifted uncomfortably around wanting to know what was being said but not wanting to pry. Hiei's whole body was slightly trembling with shock but enough to be seen. "Thanks Kitsume for telling me." Hiei said with a slight break in his voice. Kitsume nodded and said with a comforting voice "I got to go, I have got to check on Dai--- She cut off before finishing, she clutched her head and fell to one knee as if suffering from a painful headache. Her eyes closed in pain and several small items began moving telekinetically (Telekinesis-the power to move things with your mind. If you didn't already know then too bad.). Hiei knelt down near Kitsume and helped her stand "Damn whoever gave me that stupid power. I swear one day they will burn." "Kitsume what did you see?" "Uh, lets see, there was this ancient looking temple, and these cloaked dudes chanting some strange language I've never heard. There was 3 maybe 4 of them; it was kinda hard to tell from my point of view. I could understand bits and pieces of what they were saying like Phoenix of Fire, a Dragon of Water, Unicorn of Earth, and err, a Gryphon of Air maybe. I'm basing this on other root languages so if it's incorrect don't sue me. The hooded people went ranting on about evil incarnate goddess person called Aris who is trying the whole take over our world thing, uh a little bit 'bout necklaces and spirits going to the beast wielders. Then there was something about signs for the wielders to look for, uh an instant change of season, red sky in the middle of the day, and uh, couldn't catch the last one, something about a cat thingy. It seemed old, or prophesied along time ago, 'cause it was really crummy in clearness, a lot of the parts would fuzz out and that stuff." "Okay question then, why did you just see it now if it's so old?" "You are asking me this why? I am just the messenger not the authority." "Okay fine, but what does it have to do with you?" "Again, why are you asking me? And could you stop talking, my head feels like a thousand tons of bricks was just set on it." "Fine, Yusuke do you have any aspirin or pain killers?" "Probably, I'll go and get some."  
Kitsume sat down in Hiei's seat preventing him from sitting down again (Haha ^_^). Kuwabara who had been hit by one of the items Kitsume had moved was out cold, eyes spinning (@o@ HAHAHAHA). Kurama had disappeared into the house shortly after Yusuke went in to get the aspirin. Everybody was starting to wonder about him; he was acting strange for his usual personality. "Mommy I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies." Kuwabara muttered still knocked out. Half the group rolled their eyes.  
Yusuke returned shortly with the aspirin, and Kitsume was about to take it when something flew out behind her. The blue and white blur darted out again but got tripped when Kitsume put out her leg and tripped it while taking a drink of water and the aspirin. It slid forward and upon slowing down it was easy to see it was a blue and white dog about the size of small lab. Kitsume rolled her eyes, pulling the dog to it's feet by it's collar "Mesu, you're such a klutz." "So are you, Miss Iris Sword of Light." "Ch! Point?" "Point? You're a bigger klutz than I, we could have had that burglary in the bag but nooooo, you had to forget to reroute the security." "Actually, that would be your fault. You're the one who is suppose to double check all aspects of the plan before hand, and you failed to double check the communication devices. So there!" The dog got a look of when you are trying to add things in your head over and over after the numbers were just whizzed by you and you are using your fingers and toes. "Point taken, but it's still your fault." "How is it my fault?" "You have a dog in charge of double checking your plan." "Oh yeah, I guess a monkey would do better, they have hands." Mesu got an annoyed look on his face realizing he had set himself up for that one, but seemed to shrug it off.  
(Kuwabara was still muttering strange things that would be pointless to write 'cause I would just spend more time explaining them, so okay.) So nobody noticed when he got up eyes blank. They did however notice when he made an attempt to punch Hiei. Hiei quickly dodged but was unprepared when taking off so he landed funny on his one leg and his ankle twisted as it bent. Barely enough time was given for Hiei to recover before Kuwabara lunged towards him again. The others ran forward in an attempt to stop him but some strange energy held them where they stood. Hiei dodged a third assault by jumping into a tree but the previous missed landing caused him to slide a little on the branch. He recovered without falling but twisted his ankle even more. He winced in pain and Kuwabara took the opportunity to jump up and knock Hiei out of the tree. Hiei crashed to the ground unable to move. Kuwabara had summoned his Spirit Sword and was about to slash Hiei through the stomach but a strange mystical blue energy appeared between Hiei and Kuwabara acting as a barrier. Kuwabara was thrown aside and the blue energy wove around Hiei so he glowed bluish. Hiei looked at one of his glowing hands as the energy slowly began to vanish. A surprised yell came from behind him and he saw Yusuke glowing red, Kuwabara had begun glowing white and Kurama ran out the door of the house glowing green. Nobody could say anything that would even come close to explaining it but everyone just stared in wonder as the colored energies slowly vanished.  
Kuwabara slowly sat up rubbing his head in pain "Whoa, what happened? Why do I feel like my head is spinning millions of miles a second?" "You mean, you don't remember attacking me?" "No. Why would I attack one of my friends? Well, sort of friendly acquaintance more or less. Wait did I?" "Yes Baka you did attack me and I want to know why before I slice off your head." "Uh?" Kuwabara tried to think hard (oooo scary O.O) about the most recent things he remembered doing. He shrugged still confused "last thing I remember is getting hit on the head with the rock that came flying towards me." Everyone exchanged glances still confused. Hiei was about to say something when he heard something move in a tree across the clearing. He slowly got to his feet wincing in pain from his right leg. He took a step forward and practically collapsed on his leg. A sinister laugh rang out from the tree and a strange cat-like creature flew out. It had a mocking smile on its face. They freakish creature looked like a cross between a bat and a black and red cat. It laughed again before disappearing in a puff of blood red smoke.  
Before anyone could comment a fierce wind blew almost knocking the group down. From the direction it came from so did a strange band of green light. It moved as a wave does on a beach but behind it was not water or even winter settings, but spring. Before they knew it they were surrounded by spring and all traces of winter had vanished. But before they had time to adjust, the wind changed direction and the same thing happened as before but with red light and a more summery climate. Then it changed again with blue light this time, and to fall settings. But it still wasn't done; white light appeared in the same change of wind direction and season, this time it was back to winter. "Okay, was that for real or was it my over active imagination?" Yusuke asked being the first to find their voice again. "Well, if it was your imagination then mine is just as active." Kurama put in. "Yeah I saw it too." Ventured Kuwabara still confused about the accusation of him trying to kill Hiei. "Uh Kitsume," Hiei asked turning slightly on his injured foot, "You did say something about instant change of seasons and the cat thing, did you not?" Kitsume just stared amazed by the sudden prophecy and it's coming true. Yusuke was about to comment but a crack of thunder silenced his words. The sky began darkening with ominous black clouds, or were they black? As they spread out they seemed more red then anything. Black lightning lit up the skies and the loud crack of thunder rang out again.  
Before the group could get inside, lightning touched down right in the middle of where everyone was standing. It came to the ground but it didn't go into it, instead it spread out like a spider's web enveloping everyone in the area. From it ribbons of fire, water, earth, and air appeared twisting their way and surrounding individual people. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Kitsume, Shizuru, and Yukina were whisked away, shattering the space-time continual thingy into pieces. It felt like they were rushing through an overpowering river. Once through the portal they fell limply to the ground now below their feet. They all lay unconscious in a clearing of an unknown forest and an unknown world. Something had seen them come through and it now waited in nearby shrubbery, silent for an opportune moment . . . . . . .  
  
HAHAHA I leave you hanging again. Finally the plot comes into the open (well sorta). I can assure you the next chapter will be beyond belief, twists, turns, and all that good stuff that makes a story interesting. Well please review, Ixi out. 


	7. A Strange New World

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like Aquaris, Rosewood, Mesu, Kitsume. In this chapter Jasmine and the evil Aris and I don't own Mika, that would be Pikabloo12's character, that I am using with permission. * Bows to Pikabloo12 * When more characters come into the plot I will add them up here, Ixi out.  
  
Chapter 7. A Strange New World  
  
The creature watched silently from the bushes. It looked like a black cheetah with red stripes instead of spots. (So it's like a cheetah with a black and red tiger coat) It had long saber like fangs with red tips on them, and black claws with red tips on them. It surveyed the clearing and upon seeing it's target crept out of its hiding place. The target stuck out from the rest, just as her mistress had told her. 'The creature looks so gentle and helpless lying there, but my mistress said to bring it to her I must obey.'  
Slinking out from the bushes the large cat made no sound, its velvety paws cushioning its every step. The cat picked out Yukina and gently sank its teeth into Yukina's kimono neck. The cat silently dragged her away, thinking to itself 'I find it odd though that my mistress wanted it alive. Usually she tells me to kill on the spot. It's also odd that she brought up Dragon in the orders, Dragon is just a myth is he not? So why would it be easier to control him with her as a prisoner? Oh well, it must be nothing, my mistress Aris may not joke a lot but there is a first for everything I suppose.'  
  
~ * Back with the group * ~  
  
Kitsume's eyes fluttered open. She sat, hand on her temple. 'Wow, that was a dosey of a vision, but it can't be true can it? Hiei would never . . . . .. would he?' Kitsume gave Hiei a concerned look before shaking her head in attempt to rid her head of the thought. (I won't tell you what she saw, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. So I've gone insane so what else isn't new?) Kitsume crawled over to Hiei and saw something glowing around his neck, but when she reached out to touch it, it vanished. "Hmm? Well that's new." Kitsume looked around at the other group members and they had similar glowing objects that vanished before she could reach them. Kitsume crawled back over to Hiei and shook him awake. Hiei groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He sat up and reclosed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted them to the strange surroundings. As if on an invisible cue the rest of the group opened their eyes and sat up too.  
  
Nothing they say looked familiar or even made sense. Where they were the trees were gray with red leaves. Everything just looked misplaced, and then Kuwabara noticed Yukina wasn't with them. "Hey you guys, didn't Yukina come with us?" Hiei's eyes widened as everyone desperately looked around. They heard leaves rustle in a near by tree, and everyone prepared to attack on first sign of hostility. A small girl stepped from behind a tree.  
  
She didn't look like she could blend in as well as she has just done, she had fair skin, long light lilac-gray hair, with a flower hair tie holding most of it back in a ponytail. She had a sleeveless, peach and off- white dress with a long ruffle skirt longer in the back. It was visibly stitched on the sides of the bodice with purple ribbon. But her most beautiful feature was her eyes, large and purple, they seemed to soak up the world around her and sparkle it back. Also with her were several iridescent butterflies.  
  
She looked scared of them at first, until Kurama stepped forward and assured her she would remain unharmed if they stayed the same. "Are-are you looking for the pretty girl with aqua hair?" She asked slightly hidden behind a tree. "Yes, we are. Do you know where she is?" Kurama was speaking in a slow, calming way so as not to scare her away. They were all new here and could use any help they could get. "I know where she is, or is going, but it is too late to save her." "WHAT!?" Hiei said a little too suddenly and a little too loud, spooking the girl to hide behind the tree again. Kurama gave Hiei the 'be quiet' look and turned back to the girl. "What do you mean it's too late to save her, she's not?" "No, I wouldn't think so, but I saw one of the Empress minions drag her away." Everyone exchanged worried glances. "Who is this empress of yours?" Hiei asked in a slightly more controlled voice (Slightly).  
A strange wind picked up and the girl looked around warily. "It's not safe to talk here, please come with me." She took off at a run faster than what any of them thought she could go. They came to a river with a waterfall and they followed her behind the water rushing over the ledge.  
  
To their amazement the cave opened up into a passage that seemed to lead forever. They slowly walked down it looking at the ancient symbols carved into the walls . . . . .  
  
~ * At the Empress's Castle * ~  
  
Mika walked into the overly lavish throne room, and with a quick and stiff bow, addressed her mistress. (Here Mika is in her humanish form, she is wearing a tight I think leather, I forgot what Pikabloo12 said it was, dress with a mock turtleneck sleeveless top, and a shorter skirt well really its all one piece. Mika has long black hair; cat ears on her head kinda like Inuyasha's. She has a cat tail, black fingerless gloves so she can use her claws and black boots Pikabloo12 if you're reading this and I got some of it wrong please tell me.) "My lady, I have retrieved the prisoner as you requested. She is also in the cell you requested down in the dungeons. What do you wish of me to do to her?" Mika's mistress did not look up from the documents she had had a servant retrieve from the library. "My lady?" Mika questioned, unsure of if her mistress had heard her. "I heard you Mika, just do what you like with her, but she remains alive at all costs, understand?" "Yes my lady." With another stiff bow Mika turned and walked out of the room, puzzled by her mistress's words. 'Whatever I like? She has never told me that, not even on the people I capture on my own orders. It still is puzzling me on why Dragon was brought up. Oh well, I will figure something out later. One of those people had strange energy. He may finally be the challenge I've been waiting for.'  
Mika climbed the stairs that led to the armory (place where weapons are kept). "Where is your clearance to be up here Mika?" A foolish guard asked. "Clearance? I've got your clearance right here!" Mika slashed her katana forward slicing the fool in half and lighting him on fire (Mika, when she is mad, can set things on fire with a slash of her sword. Cool huh?) She stepped over the charred carcass of the guard and proceeded up the rest of the stairs, taking her choice of weapons.  
  
~ * Back with the group * ~  
  
The passage seemed to go on forever, but a low growl from a blue wolf shook them from their thoughts. Surprisingly enough it spoke (As if you haven't had enough of those yet) "Jasmine, how dare you bring outsiders here!?" The girl who seemed to be called Jasmine replied softly "They are friends," "Of who? How do you know that?" "They bear their mark, I-I saw it myself. They are the ones we have been waiting for." Yusuke interrupted "Hey hold on, what are you talking about?" The two exchanged glances before the fox stepped back and lowered its head in sort of a bow, letting them pass.  
  
Jasmine led on; they eventually came to the strangest thing yet. The cavern opened up into a forest. Everything was made of light colors, trees with white bark on them with light blue leaves. Everyone was speechless and all of a sudden felt sleepy. Jasmine looked back and saw the drooping eyes. She gave a slight smile and found them blankets, pillows etc... so they could go to sleep. Hiei jumped onto one of the trees but didn't go to sleep right away, Kitsume jumped into a tree across from him. Yusuke and Keiko snuggled together under a low-hanging willow type tree. Kuwabara and Shizuru sat under trees directly across from one another. Kurama was tired but decided to follow Jasmine to find out more about where they were and what was going on, Botan went with him.  
  
Hiei's eyes slowly closed and stayed closed. He appeared sleeping and Kitsume watched him with concern, still thinking about her vision. Hiei's face began to twitch with worry and almost fear, but why Kitsume couldn't say. Hiei shifted uneasily and Kitsume watched with interest, as he seemed to be having a bad dream. In all the years Kitsume had known Hiei she had never known him to have nightmares, or at least never show he was having one.  
  
~ * Hiei's Dream * ~  
  
Hiei looked around at his surroundings, nothing just empty blackness. Then all of a sudden Hiei could hear a melody, it was Pop Goes the Weasel, and it sounded like it was being played on a jack-in-the-box. A hollow laugh echoed soon after causing Hiei to back up slightly, nervously looking around. A small girl walked out of the darkness. She was pale skinned almost as white as the dress she wore. She had long silvery white hair, with long bangs. Her head was tilted down looking at the jack-in-the-box in her hands. She lifted her head and Hiei saw her eyes, like black voids there was nothing in them, no reflection of light or the world around her. Her face split into an empty smile and she laughed her voice hollow and faint. Hiei backed up a few more feet unsure of what the creature before her was. "Hiei" She spoke taunting him "I know where Yukina is. She will never see the light of day again. Unless you be a good little dragon and follow Empress Aris's orders, just like before, don't you remember?" The girl began to laugh hollowly again and slowly vanished. "NO Wait Stop!!" Hiei said while taking a lunge forward.  
  
~ * Back in the real world * ~  
  
Hiei lunged forward, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. Kitsume had awaken, so had the others, and they were all looking at Hiei with concern. Hiei realized he was talking in his sleep and he made an attempt to disappear higher into the branches of the tree, but he couldn't move. His whole body was numb. He slowed his breathing and fell back so his back rested on the trunk of the tree. Everybody was still looking at him, still wondering what had happened. 'Who was that? Hiei questioned himself, 'and what did she mean just like before, don't you remember? Remember what?' The questions buzzed but gave him no answers. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the peering eyes of the rest of the group. He couldn't even figure out what just happened, so how could they?  
  
Ixi: Hello people. I'm glad you like it so far. I decided to reply to some of the reviews so here it goes.  
  
Dragon Tamer103088: Thank you and you should have already read the answers to your questions.  
  
Animefouryou: Thank you  
  
Hiei's phoenix girl: Double thank you.  
  
FoxLion: I know the double ch2 thing was a mistake that hopefully won't be made again. Also I want to get the Inuyasha Manga, I have one of the Yu Yu Hakusho ones.  
  
Slave2anime: Haha you may say that but . . .. *looks around skeptically *  
  
Jessica: Thank you I will be adding more soon, just got to write them down. ^.^;;  
  
Dana: ^.^ Thx * starts dancing too* (Yeah, so hyper so little to destroy)  
  
Hi!: Sorry about updating in the Spanish section, another mistake I hope I won't happen again.  
  
Again thank you Pikabloo12 for letting me use Mika, I hope it's how you imagined it.  
  
Remember People like it when you review. ^-^  
  
P.S. I need some good names for a dragon, griffin/gryphon (however you spell it), phoenix, and a unicorn. 


	8. Mika's Day

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Though I do own a lot of the other characters I use in this story like Aquaris, Rosewood, Mesu, Kitsume, Jasmine and the evil Aris and I don't own Mika, that would be Pikabloo12's character, that I am using with permission. * Bows to Pikabloo12 * Uh, Ixi is mine too, duh! And Millenia. When more characters come into the plot I will add them up here, Ixi out. Oh yeah and Skye is someone else's character too, uh? Black Pawn is his pen name I think. (Correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
A/N: I'll be jumping back and forth through out the story from Mika to the group now. She plays a major part in the story and will be treated as such. ^.^  
  
Chapter 8 Mika's Day  
  
~ * The Empress' castle * ~  
  
Mika walked down the twisting staircase after choosing some weapons of choice (Basically anything, sharp, pointy, and or that will cause serious damage when used against someone, and also what she could carry. The only weapon she stays away from is a whip, but that's for later). From the shadows a familiar voice rang out "Mika, do you really think it's wise to do this?" Mika stopped acknowledging the presence before replying "Are you going to stop me Skye?" Skye stayed silent and used the shadows to vanish. (Well he was already in the shadows, but he can disappear in the shadows too) Mika rolled her eyes before starting down the stairway again.  
  
~ * With the group * ~  
  
Hiei had regained control of his breathing, and was now trying to figure out what he had just seen. It seemed to vanish from his mind as soon as he tried to remember it. It was a strange dream, more like when him and Kitsume talk telepathically than an actual dream, but who was the creepy girl. Why did she say like before? How come none of this it making any sense in any way? The only thing that was for certain was that girl, but was she a girl? She seemed more like a void given physical form. Well whatever she was, she knew where Yukina was.  
  
Everybody was still wondering what the heck was going on but knowing Hiei's temperament they decided to wait to ask. Kitsume however knew that something was seriously wrong, the others may not have seen it, but she did. At the base of the tree where Hiei was sleeping in was several black and glittering gems. She had seen them because up in the tree the long grasses at the base didn't cover anything, but if she were to be on the ground the grasses were too long to see through.  
  
Hiei jumped out the tree vanishing, he needed to be alone, to think things over.  
  
~ * With Mika * ~  
  
Mika walked through the Red Forest, looking up at the blood red tree leaves. She sighed and picked a tree. Jumping into it she got comfy and pulled out her favorite katana, Toshemo (please tell me if that's right Mika). She also got out the 3 other katanas she had just stolen, two daggers, a pike (long stick with a blade on the one end, not a fish) uh? And various other weapons that I can't think of names for right now. (If you have any cool weapons in mind review and tell me) She overlooked all the weapons pitching half of the pilfered ones. 'Aris is the biggest idiot I've ever met. She doesn't even have good weapons. Ugh, and if I have to bow to her one more time I swear I'll barf. She may think she controls me but the first chance I get that heads coming off. Then Skye has the nerve to challenge my actions.'  
  
The river spirit Ixi soon captured Mika's attention as she came soaring by. The elegant dragon wove through the trees followed by Millenia. (Millenia is like a Mew with wings, and Ixi in dragon form looks like Haku/Kohaku from Spirited Away. Another good thing to watch, but Spirited Away is an anime movie.) Upon seeing the stressed Mika, Ixi stopped and hovered by the tree. "Beat it dragon, I'm in no mood." Ixi transformed to human form and landed gracefully on a higher tree branch. (Bluish torn dress, with matching gloves, that are torn at the top. A dragon tail, and pointed ears. Blue hair, pulled back in a long ponytail, with bangs on each side of her face. On her face she has two, blue triangle marks on her left cheek and a triangle and a dot above it on her right.) "Really? I never thought you ever were." Millenia fluttered down to Mika "Mew!?" He was looking to be pet as always (He thinks he is the center of the universe V_V). Mika looked at him and sighed. "Mew?" He inquired again. "No." Millenia's bottom lip trembled slightly in the puppy dog pout, but even that didn't seem to faze Mika. "Wow Mika, you're really pissed today. What happened?" Ixi asked as she jumped to a lower tree branch. "Do I really look like I want to talk about it?" "No, but it's better if you do in the long run. No high fees for psychiatrists later on in life ya' know." "I thought you were my psychiatrist Ixi." "That's a side hobby, but hey it could become a life's pursuit if I really want to drive myself closer to insanity." (I'm not saying insanity is a bad thing, I mean come on, who suffers from insanity? Just this type of insanity isn't always the best) "Whatever Ixi. See ya I'm outta here."  
  
With that Mika left Ixi lost for words to find a more secluded area in which to plan her beheading of Aris. "Millenia, go to the mines. Dig up anything you can find on recent arrivals, movements, anything worth knowing. Go to any you trust, pay only those who give you information worth your time. Now, go." Ixi said throwing a black cloak on that came out of nowhere. Millenia nodded and vanished in a poof of blue smoke and bubbles. 'Anything that he finds needs to be reported to Nerru and the council immediately.' Ixi jumped down from the tree and took off for the northern river system.  
  
Ha-ha Pikabloo12, I told you she wouldn't stay "Mannerly". Hope you like it.  
  
Ixi out, for now at least. 


	9. A Dragon Lead Astray: Beginning of the L...

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Really, really think about this. DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN A HIT ANIME/MANGA? All other characters whose names are not Mika or Skye belong to me. Mika is Pikabloo12's and Skye is Black-Pawn.  
  
Sorry Mika and Skye are not in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 9. A Dragon lead astray; beginning of the Legends  
  
Hiei walked down the stone corridor, looking at the ancient carvings. He came upon an intersection and two lemur-like creatures began to whisper furiously as he passed. He only gave them a curious look and they backed away, giving shifty, untrusting glances. Hiei gave them another look, this one more of confusion, but they turned down the opposite corridor and walked away, still throwing untrusting glances his way. Hiei simply walked on his way; he had enough to be confused about right now and didn't need anything else to cloud his mind. The symbols on the wall began to change from everyday images to more mysterious creations, focused around four animals. Then another intersection appeared and more whispering was heard as the eyes of the voices' owner glowed in the darkness.  
  
By now Hiei was really confused, he had been able to hear bits and pieces of what they were saying and it was all the same stuff. 'That's the one who bears Dragon's mark. He'll betray us, as it is in the legend. He'll kill us all, just like the myths say.' All of the talk was of some Dragon, who was mentioned in a legend, and obviously was a betrayer to some great order, and killed a whole bunch of people. (Kinda sounds like Hiei huh? Well maybe not the legend part, but definitely dragon, and killer. But not a bad thing all the time.) Hiei looked at the surrounding symbols once again, this time the symbols had focused on one of the four animals, the Dragon.  
  
Hiei stopped to examine on of the symbols. It seemed to depict a story of two dragons. The way the symbols were set up, there was a main picture, or a main idea, then the other symbols would fan out in a circular pattern, as lesser details of the story. The symbols seemed confusing if you didn't look at them closely, but if you did they looked like nothing more than a picture from a storybook. Hiei ran his hand over one of the symbols, and it began to glow. Hiei pulled back in surprise and the symbol soon became a vortex that threatened to pull Hiei in. As much as he fought it, the vortex won and Hiei was sucked in.  
  
Hiei slowly stood up and looked around. He was in some kind of cave, but he didn't remember how he got there. On one of the wall of the cave a small blue dot was glowing. Hiei felt drawn to it as a moth is drawn to a flame. He reached out to touch the dot of blue light. As soon as his hand was within a few inches a glowing orb appeared. Before Hiei could react the entire room began to transform. It resembled an old Japanese market place. He looked around at the people hustling about their business; nobody seemed to notice him. Strangely enough that wasn't the weirdest thing, he saw himself, well sorta. It was sort of a younger version of him dressed in a blue ragged tunic like shirt and cargo pants. The younger Hiei was perched just above a market vendor selling jewelry. Hiei (normal version, this is just going to get more confusing so please bare with me) just watched in silence unsure of everything right now, surely he had never been here. The younger Hiei gave some sort of birdcall signal and an accomplice down on the street began to yell and scream about something. Hiei looked again and saw the accomplice was a younger Kitsume he had never seen.  
  
The vendor watched as the girl had to be restrained by several people. Hiei looked back at himself and saw him picking and choosing what he wished. He whistled again and the younger Kitsume began screaming "ASSAULT! GUARDS ASSAULT! HELP ME!" The people who had attempted to restrain her so as not to hurt anyone let go surprised. The younger Kitsume quickly escaped the crowd and Hiei decided to follow her. Sure enough she led him straight to himself. "So Darren whatcha get this time?" "Not much Ena that guy only had junk." (Okay, yes the names. I have this cool book that has all these different names {Traditionally names} and where they originated and what they mean. Pretty cool huh? Well Darren is a Celtic name meaning "Small but mighty" that's pretty much Hiei in a nutshell just toss in a temper, over-protectiveness of a sister, no social skills whatsoever and several death-glares. Ena is a Gaelic name meaning "Fiery" out of all the names I looked for to equal Kitsume this was the coolest sounding one. So yay) Hiei looked shocked 'Darren? But he looks just like me. What is going on?' "You have many questions young Dragon. Watch and many may be answered." An old, wise female sounding voice rang out. Nobody but Hiei seemed to know either of them was there.  
  
Hiei reached out a hand to touch "Ena" on the shoulder, but his hand passed right through it. 'A hologram? What?' "This is a simulation of things long ago. You need to be aware of your partner's heritage." 'My partner? What are you talking about?' "Watch." Hiei figured he wouldn't get any answers from the mysterious voice so he shrugged and watched on.  
  
The 'memory' ended quickly and the room faded out before returning on another day. Ena was running through the crowds as fast as she could. An obvious botched burglary. Darren was nowhere to be seen. 'Great so my "partner" is a deserter? How nice.' "Do not judge him so quickly Hiei." 'Hey how does she know my name?' I know all about you, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina." 'Yukina?' "Yes, but be quiet and watch." Darren appeared on the side of one of the running guards. He looked forward and saw Ena running for her life and Darren did something stupid that would distract the guards. He rammed into the side of the guard, drawing the attention onto him. But because he had rammed the guard he was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. Ena looked back and was about to stop when Darren yelled, "Keep going!" Ena nodded and ran off.  
  
Before Darren could get his bearings straight four guards had him in handcuffs. Darren struggled but was forced to his knees by the guards. "Hmm, Darren I should have known. Lucky I caught you. Whoa, what's this?" The guard yanked a chain from Darren's neck. "A souvenir of the palace? Tisk, tisk Darren, I'll have to see your receipt for this. Oh, don't have one do we? To bad!" The head guard kicked Darren's side and Darren was pushed to the ground by the force. Coughing up blood Darren gave the head guard a 'I will kill you with my bare hands look' and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with his shoulder.  
  
The image faded out once again and reappeared as a dungeon setting. Darren was sitting behind the bars staring into space. His hands were still cuffed behind his back. Then a lavishly dressed Yukina walked down the alleyway along with another who, as soon as he got into the light turned out to be Yusuke. "Wow lady Almira, you almost never have prisoners in here." "Yes Ambrose, sadly. A jewel thief. I'm pretty sure he would be out of here by now but we found a Royal Gem on him, and he keeps claiming it's his. But that would be impossible, only royal bloodline people are able to produce them. Strangely enough the one we found on him was black and no one in the royal family was able to produce black, but testing proves it to be a Royal Gem." "Hmm, that is strange your highness." (Okay check up Almira = Yukina, Darren = Hiei, Ena = Kitsume, Ambrose = Yusuke. Confused much? Well sorry if you are it just gets more confusing.) "Yes, he has even refused to eat." Almira looked down in despair and Darren turned to look at her.  
  
He had a slight sad look in his eyes before a strange look from Ambrose made him resume his death glare. (Oh yeah I forgot to tell you name meanings Almira is Arabic for Princess; the exalted one. And Ambrose is Latin for one who lives forever; immortal. More to be announced later.)  
  
As the scene faded out, Hiei felt a strange feeling, an almost recollection of this scene and many others. "So it has begun, I thought as much." 'What are you talking about?' "When the pairing was preordained the Elementals had no choice in who would follow the same path as they, so they chose to stay separate from you, the same yet different." 'Okay, you have officially lost me lady.' "I thought as much, watch and you shall see." 'Again with the watching!' The voice gave out a slight chuckle.  
  
The scene faded back in but now Darren was alone in the dungeon. A soft noise of gentle footsteps soon became audible. Almira (Yukina) was walking with a tray in hand, laden with food. A guard let her into the cell and she walked over to Darren. She knelt by him and undid the handcuffs from his wrists. Darren simply rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been. (The guards think it's very funny for some reason to put the cuffs on tight *insert rolling of eyes here*) "Please eat something, you'll die if you don't." Almira gently pleaded. Darren ignored her but Hiei knew it was with great pains, he obviously didn't want to hurt her in anyway, like him with Yukina. "Please, please." "No." "Why not?" Darren simply stared out into space. Almira sighed and stood up, but she left the food and did not recuff Darren's hands.  
  
She sighed again and walked out of the cell in dismay. Darren looked over at the tray of food and saw something sparkling. Darren picked up the silver chain and saw the black tear gem sparkling as the pendant. "She gave it back?" He muttered slowly, "But why?" Darren looked back to the tray and saw a note. In beautiful calligraphy it simply explained that since it was undetermined who created the gem he could keep it so as not to cause a diversion of resources to find out its creator and just keeper. So simply it said he could keep it 'cause they didn't know who produced it and it was more trouble than it was worth to go through all archived information on those who could produce them etc..etc....  
  
Darren's smile was the last thing Hiei saw before the memory faded. This time the room stayed blackened, no new image appeared. "So young Dragon, did you learn anything?" Hiei could tell the voice was joking; this wasn't exactly something you watch for learning lessons. Hiei turned around the room still unable to tell where the voice came from. All of a sudden Hiei could hear a clicking sound and he turned in that direction. From within the darkness a yellow glow slowly appeared accompanied by a golden yellow fox.  
  
This is not your average fox either; it stood on its two back legs, a natural stance for it so it looked like a human. It had a white fur ruff around its neck and a white belly. Its arms were covered by purple fingerless gloves, which went down to its three, white, paw-like fingers. Its legs were shaped slightly bent as if keeping an animal air about them; they were yellow until they reached the bend where they became white. Its long tail was yellow except for the tip, which was white. It also had feather like things on its shoulders. Its face was pointed like a fox' and it had black eyes with blue pupils. (Not in the sense of an injury but the black was where the white should be for our eyes. Okay if you're having problems picturing this and saw Digimon season 3 I think, it resembles Rennamon, Rica's digimon.) Under the eyes were sideways lightning bolt markings.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Hiei asked slightly unsure of the situation. "I am called many things but, you may call me Esme. (It's Anglo-Saxon for gracious protector.) The fox gave a curt bow before continuing. "I was given orders to protect all remnants of their past by the high Phoenix, Ambrose himself. And so I have until the four wielders have arrived." "Okay?" Hiei said, still confused, but confusion was a sign of weakness, something he did not want to show the fox. The fox simply smiled, "Do you wish to see more of Darren's past?" Hiei thought it over without seeming to go anywhere on a decision.  
  
The fox gave him a slight chuckle as she began to walk back into the darkness. "Okay then, I will show you more............."  
  
~ * With Ixi * ~  
  
"You're back already?" Ixi said turning her head to acknowledge Millenia's presence. "Mew!" He cried while nodding his head. "So?" Millenia's eyes began to glow and a silver fire cocoon engulfed him. From out of the cocoon came the great fox like beast Taini. In a deep voice he reported all he had heard "Ixi, there has been several foreign arrivals." "Foreign how? Not through our gates?" "No, they arrived in a flash of light and elemental force. They are said to be very strong and Aris has taken an interest in one of them. She ordered Mika to capture on of them." "So it has begun." Ixi through her long traveling cloak over her and pulled up the neck of it to cover her nose from the biting winds. "We must act quickly, but carefully, understand?" "Yes my lady." "Go to Keyou and alert him to be on guard and to keep an extra tight grip on discipline." "At once." Taini opened hi angelic wings and took off en route to Crystal City. "May the winds give you swift travels." Ixi whispered as she watched him fly away. "Everything must be carefully done now my friend." Ixi walked off in pursuit of the cavernous city. She sensed someone she knew there, but who she was unsure of.  
  
Haha cliffie, for the millionth time, unfortunately for you there are only more in store.  
  
Thank you Pikabloo12 for the okay on Mika ^-^ Only more violence from her fortunately.  
  
Thank you Madi for telling me I am Sorry in Japanese, and don't worry I can't spell things all the time ^_^;; Thank you for reviewing too. (I'm not sure if I spelled your name right so ^-^;; gomennisai if I didn't) 


	10. A Million and One ways to get into troub...

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Disclaimers: T_T *sigh * And you still think I own Yu Yu Hakusho why? Mika is Pikabloo12's Skye is Black Pawn's Most other characters would be mine.  
  
Chapter 10. A million and one ways to get into trouble  
  
(This is happening at the same time as in Ch.9)  
  
Kitsume jumped from the tree she was in after Hiei disappeared. She walked over to his tree and knelt down to pick up several black sparkling stones. The curious looks from the gang had been replaced by sleeping ones so Kitsume wasn't worried about alerting them to anything. 'Oh Hiei, what's wrong?' Kitsume quickly picked up all the gems and put them in her side pouch. She put all but one in her pouch, the last she kept out and began to toss it up and down as one flips a coin.  
  
Kitsume took off in the direction of the passage leading to the outside and turned into her great black fox form. Kurama had just entered and saw her run out. On a whim he ran after her. 'Where is she going in such a rush? And where is Hiei?' Kitsume led Kurama down a maze of passageways he had never seen before and doubted Kitsume had either. Ahead of him Kitsume made a decision to turn a split-second to late and she was thrown off balance trying to turn the tight corner at such speeds. She crashed into the wall and lay there for a few seconds upon seeing Kurama following her. 'Good, he is following me. This will work to my advantage.' The fox slowly rose to her feet and looked straight at Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked back into her eyes, 'She is telling me something. But what is it?' Kitsume closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ground she her nose was barely inches from the ground. Her lips opened slightly in a doggy smile. "Kurama" She spoke perfectly, even in her fox form. "What?" "I know what you're hiding. You can't get past me." Kurama's eyes widened in shock. 'How does she know?' "Please Kurama, mistake me for neither a fool nor a blind man, I have ways of finding things out even you great Yoko can not know. Do not mistake me for an amateur in anyway to this profession." Kitsume reopened her eyes and lifted her head to give Kurama a piercing glare. "So, you know that she has been contacting me then?" "Of course, I was spoken to by Hiei that you were not yourself as of late, and Hiei is keenly aware of my skills. I was one of many jobs he has given me lately. So, what has she been saying, you have to tell me in as much detail as you can either bare or feel necessary to tell me." "It's been mostly threatening to high degrees. She seems to find pleasure in the graphic detail she goes into with her death threats. She is able to invade my mind at all times. She has even given some sort of mental torture that can give physical scars." "So that was a scent of blood that one day. Hmm, this situation gets more complex." "But for some reason once I arrived here she is now silent." "I figured as much, Kurama you must come with me." "Why?" "Too long of an explanation for this moment in time, but life seems to reveal things when they are necessary to be revealed."  
  
Kitsume looked around the cavern walls and saw what she was looking for. "Aha, just what we need." Kurama only watched in confusion as Kitsume turned from black fox to her usual human form. She walked over to the wall and ran her fingers in a groove of one of the markings. The wall lit up and a map-like sphere appeared inches from the wall. Kitsume walked around it to find where she wanted to go. "AHA!" She yelled grabbing a surprised Kurama's arm and touching a blue point in the map sphere. Her and Kurama were sucked in and a few seconds later were in someplace Kurama had never seen.  
  
"Hey!? Wait just one second! This isn't the place we were suppose to end up!" Kitsume yelled jumping to her feet. "What the hell happened?" Kitsume yelled again very frustrated. "GRRRRRR!!" A deep roar came from behind the two. Kitsume slowly turned around, face paling and saw a black creature emerging from the shadows of the giant tree. A giant troll lumbered towards them. "Kurama, I suggest we run now. Sound good to you?" Kurama nodded his head and the two of them took off into the forest with blood red leaves.  
  
"What were you trying to do anyway, back there Kitsume?" Kurama turned to see her and yanked her forward when a mighty blow came from behind them, turning the giant trees to splinters. "Well I've been to this one place and they had portal thingy ma-bobs there and I was looking at the carvings on the way in and they resembled them, so I tested one and it worked. But I'm at a loss for what went wrong with this one." Another earth shaking roar was heard and the two sped up.  
  
They soon came to a cave and Kurama pulled her and himself in. The opening was barely big enough for Kitsume and the room was barely big enough for the both of them. They slowly caught their breath and Kitsume being closest to the opening looked out. The lumbering noises became louder and the wall of the cave slowly began to loose bits of rocks that began to hit both Kurama and Kitsume's heads. The dust from the falling bits of rock made Kitsume cough and the thundering footsteps stopped. The two froze but they weren't the reason the thing stopped.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are wandering out of your territory swamp demon?" Came an icy angry voice. The sound made Kitsume's blood run cold. She could hear the backing up of the giant. "What? No answer? We'll just have to fix that little problem now won't we?" "No mistress Mika don't take out your katana, I'm going back right now, see?" "Sorry, I've been given enough orders today, sayonara baka." Kitsume looked at Kurama with worry when two loud thuds shook the earth. "Ah, so relaxing." (Elmer: Hey that wasn't very nice. Ixi: So? It's Mika we're talking about here. Hey wait Elmer? YAY!! Elmer you are finally here YAY!! *Starts dancing around in circles with Elmer * See Elmer's my nice muse. The other one is really mean and gives me ideas only when I'm half-asleep and ready for bed. Lark: HEY! I HEARD THAT! Ixi: Well it's the truth. Elmer: Uh Ixi, you're rambling. Ixi: Right ^-^' sorry back to the story.) Mika's ice cold glare pierced the land as if to see who would tempt her next.  
  
A small stone hit Kitsume's head and an eep of surprise came from her mouth. Kurama's hand wasn't fast enough to silence her and one of Mika's slender cat ears perched upon her head swiveled in that direction. Her ice glare came a few seconds later focusing on the opening in the rock. "Hmm?" Mika whispered to herself, curiosity getting to her. She took a step forward, small stones crunching under her feet.  
  
The crunching stopped as another voice let its owner be known. "Mika!" The female voice yelled, the sound of stones flying was also heard, as to say the person was running towards Mika. "Beat it ryuu!" (Elmer: *Clears throat * ryuu, Japanese for Dragon. Ixi: Arigato Elmer.) "No Mika, you're going to far with your little power struggle." "What are you ryuu? My mother?" Mika yelled out in an icy voice. "No Mika, I'm not." "Then stop the lectures." Mika snapped back. "Fine then, let me ask you something. Will the end justify the means? Really think on this one Mika." Kitsume peeked out an eye and saw someone in a long traveling cloak with the hood up and another with cat ears and a tail, which I might add, has white glowing eyes. (Ixi: Care to clarify Elmer? Elmer: Sure, when Mika gets really pissed her scar and her eyes light up white hot, so whatever she slices with her sword is only a heap of ashes. Correct me if I'm wrong Mika)  
  
Mika froze slightly before regaining her angry state. "When I am in power I will be happy, that is all I care about ryuu." The cloaked girl slightly shook her head, the long cloak dancing around her feet with the movements. "Gomen nasai to hear that Mika. I hope you are one day happy with your price of happiness." With that last bit the figure slowly walked into the forest before vanishing into the background. Kitsume spied Mika slowly looking around, as if searching for something that was just out of her reach.  
  
Kitsume's hand moved and a small avalanche of pebbles cascaded down, causing a lot of noise. It caught Mika's attention and she spun around, quickly pulling out her katana. "Kuso, baka mori!" (Ixi: Elmer? Elmer: Damn, stupid forest ^-^) "Can't even get a baka scent here!" Mika looked around, a death glare in her eyes. "Mistress Mika! Mistress Mika?" A giddy voice called out and soon a bird appeared. (Ixi: Hey remember that bird who knew everything, well . . . . ) The silvery cock-a-teal fluttered inches from Mika. "NANI!?" Mika cried in frustration. (Ixi: Elmer? Elmer: Nani? = What?) The bird shrunk back in fear slightly before continuing "Empress Aris wishes an audience with you right now." "Iie, not now. I'm busy with something." "You don't have a choice." "So?" Mika's glare sent the bird cowering again.  
  
"B-but A-Aris said you have to come right away." A vein was visibly popping from Mika's anger "Fine baka bird! I'll go if you stop squeaking!" Just as Mika turned to leave, two hollers came from a side cave in the cliff's side. A redheaded boy and a black-haired girl ran out, being chased by a cavernous cerberus. (Ixi: A cerberus is a three-headed dog thingy in Greek & Roman mythology that guards the enterance to Hades/Hell)  
  
The three heads of the cerberus had foam dripping from the mouths, and several cuts bled on its body. The cerberus kept running past the two being closely pursued by a giant bird whose long sharp talons dripped with the silver blood of the cerberus. The cerberus slowed its running, having no more energy with which to run. It fell skidding on the pebbles. The giant bird soared skyward before diving down in a final strike, killing the cerberus on impact. The silver blood running from its mouth began to create a small stream flowing from the carcass. The bird dove its head into the flesh and dined.  
  
Kitsume covered her mouth with her hand as the bird's head came into view, drenched in the silver blood. 'Wait! A cerberus? Aren't they only found around . . . . ?' Kitsume's eyes widened realizing what it meant. She grabbed Kurama's hand and attempted to run for it when the cat demon girl stepped in their way. "And just where do you think you're going? You're trespassing in my territory." "And what a lovely territory it is. We were just passin' through and yeah, we're going to leave now bai!" She took a firmer grip on Kurama's hand and pulled him forward in a dead run. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Hoof-beats soon rang out. 'I knew it, it is here!' A silver and purple, and white and green horse appeared running along side them on a different path. As the paths connected the horses joined Kurama and Kitsume, who jumped on one. When she did, Kurama was pulled up too; Kitsume jumped to the other one leaving Kurama on the green one. "Hold on Kurama." Kitsume yelled over to him.  
  
She whistled again and the horses' green and purple markings flared out like fire as the horses ran with an unknown speed. The only thing they could do was hold on as the two horses carried them off. A roaring noise was heard and before either Kurama or Kitsume could know what was going on they were up to their knees in turbulent water. (Ixi: And I mean their knees, not the horses. The water is about up to the horses' backs, just a foot maybe below it.) The horses began swimming, fighting the current to get to the other side. "Where are they taking us?" Kurama yelled over the noise of rushing water from a huge waterfall. "Wherever we need to be. These are Kumi. An ancient breed that later evolved into the horse, unicorn, and pegasus if only to mention a few. They are guides, made of pure light. The light within them is said to shine out when the darkness inside their master's hearts is at its deepest. Hopefully they will take us to a friend of mine, who I believe is somewhere around here."  
  
The kumi then stopped mid-river, bracing their legs against the currant. They whinnied to the river and the waters began to change. The water around the kumi's legs began to seep away into a great rising wave. The great wave began to take shape, forming that of a dragon. The water's covering broke revealing a silvery serpentine dragon. It shook its long blue mane and gave a cheerful look to the two kitsunes. It changed once again and a girl appeared standing on the water as if it were ground. "Kit! Wow, you're the last person I would expect to see!" The girl cried out running to hug her long-lost friend. Kitsume jumped off her kumi and ran to the girl. "Ixi! But how?" Ixi pulled back smiling. "What I never told you the history and origins and all the fun facts about Crystal City?" "Oh, and 'it's an ancient secret only for Crystallites to know' is suppose to cover it all?"  
  
Kurama was completely lost through this and the kumi wasn't helping too much. It kept nudging him forward, a place he didn't want to go to so as not to disturb the reunion of the friends. Suddenly the kumi stopped. It turned its head towards a hill, looking at something sparkling. The thing started running towards the girls and Kurama made it known. The blue streak of light raced down the hill, and was upon the group in no time. It turned out to be a blue kumi, its Inner Light threatening to blind the group. It stumbled slightly, as if in pain. Kurama looked to Kitsume and saw her eyes reflected the light, dancing in them and turning them even deeper blue. "Flying shadow?" She whispered, "What have you gotten yourself into?" (Ixi: ^-^ I have a habit for finding cool info and I found out Hiei means Flying Shadow in Japanese.) Kurama turned and looked back at the kumi. It was blue and white, and glowing with an intense blue-white light. What did Kitsume know that she wasn't telling people?  
  
From behind the group a crunching of pebbles became audible and they three turned around and saw a familiar neko demon behind them with a pissed look on her face. (Ixi: Neko = Cat) Her eyes narrowed as she reached for her katana . . .  
  
~ * With Hiei * ~  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as another memory ended. 'So, that's why they don't trust me because I'm the Dragon. But why? Why would he . . . . ' Hiei turned to find the fox, but no such luck. Nobody was in the room, nobody except for the owner of the evil, cackling laugh that made Hiei's blood run cold. "I have her Dragon, and if you want her back in one piece you'll do as I say from now on . . ."  
  
Ixi: Heh, 'nother cliffie. Those are so much fun. Hey Elmer, care to sign off?  
  
Elmer: Sure, thank you to reviewers, sorry about the wait and Ixi will be updating as soon as the next chapter is finished.  
  
Lark: HEY!! Don't I get to say something?  
  
Ixi: You just did. Bye for now peoples and please review. 


	11. Why Hiei Hates Kuwabara So Much

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Because disclaimers are becoming boring, and Lark wants something to do * Shuffles papers* Here ya go girl.  
  
Lark: *Snatches papers from Ixi * Alrighty then *Looks at papers * IXI!! YOU CALL THESE DISCLAIMERS!?  
  
Ixi: Hai, yes I do.  
  
Lark: But it's just you ranting on about unrelated stuff.  
  
Ixi: Point?  
  
Lark: *sighs * Okay, I'll just wing it. Ixi does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Mika is Pikabloo12's and Skye, hey does Skye even come up in this chapter?  
  
Ixi: Maybe  
  
Lark: Whatever, Skye is Black Pawn's  
  
Chapter 11. Why Hiei hates Kuwabara so much  
  
Hiei stepped back, searching the room for the voices' owner. "A- aris?" He stuttered, still looking around. "Oh what a sharp little Dragon you are." The voice continued to taunt. "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer, so bug off!" Hiei said walking towards an exit that was now visible. "Hmp, you are a toughie aren't you? Well, I give you two days to find and rescue your dear imohto, but after the sun sets three days from now you will serve me or she will die the most painful death." The eerie feeling that had swept over the room now vanished. "I'm giving you the rest of today to plan, but when the sun rises tomorrow, your two days begin. I always did like a good show of talent." The voice slowly faded.  
  
The breath Hiei had been involuntarily holding now released its self. "So Dragon, what ever shall you do?" The fox had returned. "Three are now in the line of danger, who will you save first?" Hiei spun around, "Three?" "Hai, three. Kitsume and Kurama are in dangers path as we speak." "Nani!?" "I would hurry if I were you." The fox stepped sideways revealing a blue glowing dot, one similar to the one that had brought him here. Hiei ran towards it, this time not fighting the pull of the vortex it created. "Hurry Hiei, more than you can imagine hangs on your path of choice." The fox inaudibly whispered as he vanished.  
  
Hiei was flung out of the vortex at high speeds, crashing into a surprised Kuwabara. "Hey! What it!" He yelled as Hiei jumped off him. Hiei looked around "Baka, were did Kit, and Kurama go?" Before Hiei realized what he had called Kitsume. "Oooo, Kit huh? What is she your girlfriend? Are you even capable of love?" Hiei shot a death glare to Kuwabara "Where did they go?" He asked again trying not to explode and kill Kuwabara that very second. "Uh? I dunno. I didn't even know they left." Hiei's eyes widened. 'Great timing foxes. So that Esme person was right. They are in danger.' Kuwabara waved a hand in his face, "Konichiwa? You in there?" (Ixi: Elmer? Elmer: Konichiwa = Hello)  
  
Hiei shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He suddenly felt light- headed, and his hand went up to his forehead as if he had a headache. All the memories he was shown raced through his mind, all at the same time. Then there was that thing that fox said. 'Hiei, you must understand something. You are the one every event here revolves on. Which path you take can secure a bleak or wonderful future.' Hai, she said that, but there was something else she had said. It was important but what it was seemed to vanish quicker, the more it was thought about. 'Kami, I hate foxes sometimes.'  
  
Hiei stood up and went to take off, but Kuwabara grabbed his arm. He had a freaked look on his face. "Hiei, uh? I don't know how to tell you this, but I . . . I noticed that you have been . . . well." Kuwabara gave Hiei a concerned look. 'Kami, does everybody know about earlier?' Kuwabara extended a hand and a black gem sparkled in it. "Kitsume missed one. Here, I won't ask what is going on but . . ." He trailed off. Hiei was about to say something when a snapping sound appeared out of nowhere. Blue electricity snaked down the wall, and a flustered looking girl ran chasing after it. "Hey listen I said I was sorry!" She cried to it. "Come-on Aquaris please don't do this!"  
  
Hiei heard a familiar name and stepped to the side to get in the way of the blue electricity. It clicked in protest, and slowly began taking the form of the serpentine creature that had saved his life. Hiei was rather surprised to see it. "Aquaris?" He asked in a very confused voice. The girl had reached them by now. She had a blue tank top with electricity markings near the top, a blue collar with a thunder pendant/dog tag. Her white jeans had blue on the flares, and were hip-huggers so part of her belly showed. She had a blue glove on her right arm, and white hair that turned to blue at the ends of it. She had high-heeled sandals that had a silver ring where the fabric of the sandal came over the foot. The white material had thin bands around her big toe and ankle to keep the sandal in place. "Hoshi beat it!" Aquaris cried speaking perfect english. (Ixi: Did you know it could speak? Elmer: Hai, I did. My idea) "You can speak?" Came the bewildered voice of Hiei. "Of course I can Hiei, I just never have found reason to speak around you." "Ch!" Hiei said turning around to walk away.  
  
"Aquaris, I said I was sorry, it was only an accident!" Came the whiney voice of Hoshi. "So it still hurt like hell! You ever been electrocuted!?" "Yes I have, it comes with the fact that I have electricity running through my blood!" *Sweat drop* from Aquaris. "Why the hell do you think I asked you to help me? It's not easy to control it!" Hoshi got a slight hurt look before pushing past Kuwabara and Hiei. "HOSHI! WAIT, COME BACK GOMEN NASAI!" Aquaris chased after the crying girl. "Hey Hiei, do you think we should go after her?" Kuwabara whispered as they left. "You can if you want I have to find the two foxes." "Why?" "Hn, you're a baka, you know that?" Hiei took off for the exit with Kuwabara in close pursuit, but not because he wanted to bash Hiei's face in, he wanted to know if the foxes were okay.  
  
They soon found themselves outside. The trees swayed in an unfelt wind. "Okay baka, this is your specialty, where are they?" Kuwabara got one of those annoyance symbols on his forehead, but his loyalty for his friends made him look for the two. He scanned several miles before shaking his head. "Sorry shorty, I can't sense them anywhere around here. We should keep looking though; this place is messing with my senses. "Oi! WAIT UP!" Came Yusuke's voice from behind them. They both turned around to face him. Keiko soon appeared after him. "Where ya going?" Hiei and Kuwabara glanced at each other. "We're looking for Kurama and Kitsume." Came Kuwabara's reply. "Correction, I'M going to go look for them, it's none of YOUR business." Hiei quipped in with an annoyed voice. "Hey, whatcha talking about!? You asked me to help you!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Correction again, I never asked you to come along, I asked if you could sense them, that is all." Hiei said while walking towards the forest. He was almost to the forest when he suddenly fell to his knees, pain rushing through his body. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko ran towards him. "Hiei, what's wrong? What happened?" Yusuke asked helping his friend to his feet. Hiei was about to answer when the pain rushed through his body again. Hiei pulled back, screaming in agony, his hands to his forehead where his Jagan eye was. "St-stay away from me!" Hiei screamed out, backing at their attempt to approach him.  
  
* ~ Meanwhile with Kitsume and Kurama ~ *  
  
The neko flicked her tail in annoyance as she got into a fighting stance ready to pull out the katana. But from the way her stance was step up, and the way she was angled, she would hit neither Kurama, Kitsume nor Ixi, she would hit something behind them. Kitsume risked a back glance and saw nothing behind them. Kitsume looked back to Mika and saw the neko looking at Ixi. Ixi stared back, a calm look in her eyes. "So neko, you have thought on the matter?" Mika slowly nodded her head. "And?" Ixi continued, "What have you changed about your previous response to me?" Mika straightened up and got a not so mean look on her face. "It depends." Ixi got a mock surprised look on her face, "On what?" "On whether what the Mine rumors are true or not." Ixi laughed, "I was wondering why it seemed so empty when I went there. Well, it depends on what you've heard."  
  
Mika was about to answer when a stranger in a black cloak appeared from the shadows. "Mika, stop fooling around and come on." "Leave me alone Skye." Mika hissed, then she changed her mind and followed him away into the shadows.  
  
* ~ Back With Hiei and Kuwabara ~ *  
"Hiei, are you sure you should be out after that?" Kuwabara said with concern, the four of them had split into groups of two to look for the foxes, but the real reason was the freak thing that happened with Hiei, and Yusuke didn't want Hiei to be alone. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry yourself with my health." Hiei snapped at him. They had been wandering for a while, and the baka kept asking him that about every ten minutes if he was okay, honestly you would want to kill him too. They came to a small brook and they stopped to rest, well Kuwabara had to at least. Kuwabara stooped to get some water and Hiei jumped in a tree to see if he could see anything. 'Nothing, where did those foxes go?' Hiei thought to himself. Hiei heard a muffled scream from below and before he could react, a net came flying towards him, and he fell down to the ground tangled in it.  
  
Hiei attempted to stand up, but several spears pointed at his throat begged to differ. The people with the spears all wore the same outfit, black tunic shirts with some royal seal emblem on the right sleeve and black pants. They all seemed to have long lizard tails of various colors, and some had fins on their arms or legs or backs matching their tail color. Hiei looked for Kuwabara, he was unconscious and in handcuffs. Hiei gave the newcomers death glares, the only thing he could do because the cuffs seem to neutralize his spirit energy. "You are under arrest for trespassing in Crystal City territory." One of the lizard-like people said in a formal tone. He went to ramble on about rights, like silence (Ixi: Like with the police, right to remain silent, right to a lawyer etc. .) They gruffly lifted the two and dragged them to the base of a shear drop cliff. The lizard-like people traced some weird symbols and a gateway opened. They walked in silence into the darkness.  
  
Once to the other side they traveled through some type of city, much of it beautiful crystal and other gem-like substances. It would have been gorgeous if they had been free to explore it without the handcuffs and guards. They proceeded to a huge castle like building. By now Kuwabara had started coming to, and was now groggily looking around. Hiei looked up and saw they were in a huge (And I mean huge) cavernous cave. There was an entire city in a cave. The awe-inspiring view was soon changed to the inside of the castle as they were taken to some kind of throne room. "HIEI! KUWABARA!" A familiar voice called out and Hiei saw Yusuke and Keiko in similar bindings.  
  
"Now presenting their royal majesties King Abel and Queen Daphne. Their Royal Majesties have decided to proceed over this case themselves." An announcer cried out and two richly dressed people walked forward from a side room. "Charges against these four include Trespassing, and Resisting Arrest." The announcer called again. The King spoke next, "What do you have to say for your defense?" Hiei was about to answer and probably save all their butts but Kuwabara stepped in first. "HEY! WHO WAS TRESPASSING? NOBODY TOLD US WE COULDN'T BE THERE! WE'RE NEW HERE!" Yusuke and Keiko fell over anime style and even Hiei sweat dropped. "Your majesties . ." Hiei was about to say something but Kuwabara would shut up. "WE'RE NOT EVEN FROM HERE! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE WE CAN'T GO? BESIDES WE'RE LOOKING FOR OUR FRIENDS!" "Why I never!" The Queen exclaimed as Kuwabara used lots of vulgar language at one of the guards who tried to restrain him. "How dare you sir!" The King exclaimed, "To the guillotine with these foul creatures!"  
  
"KUWABARA! YOU'RE A F***ING MORON!" Hiei yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Kuwabara stopped yelling and watched as the guards restrained Hiei. (Seriously, Hiei is trying to kill Kuwabara by any means possible. Frankly I would too.) "Uh, no I don't, what's a guil-lo-tine?" Kuwabara sounded the complex word out. "Your Majesties, neither of these two represent us." Keiko said in a worried tone. (Hiei is still cussing Kuwabara out so Keiko has to shout over them. V_V') The Queen thought over what Keiko was saying to her.  
  
She was about to say the final verdict when the main doors flew open. Ixi walking backwards led the group behind her. They were laughing about something until Ixi turned around. Kitsume, Kurama and the two Kumi stopped too. "Mom? What's going on here?" Ixi said in a surprised voice when Kitsume and Kurama recognized those in chains. "Nothing dear, just some trespassers." Ixi leaned over as Kitsume whispered something in her ear. "Uh mom, dad? We need to talk. Right Now." Ixi grabbed her parent's arms (the king and queen) and dragged them into a side room. Some muffled shouting was heard as Kurama and Kitsume walked over to their friends. "So . . ?" Kitsume had walked over to Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei was still death glaring Kuwabara. "Yeah, heh." She wasn't even going to ask, she pretty much figured it all out.  
  
Ixi reappeared with the King and Queen and jogged over to the guards. She whispered something that looked like she was giving an order. The cuffs were soon off. Ixi led the group to a huge room and ordered one of the servants to bring food and drink. "Sorry about that guys. Our security has been tighter lately." Ixi apologized with a bow. "Gomen nasai" She apologized again. "You can stop apologizing now." Yusuke muttered. The door clicked open and two young men walked in followed by a strange looking creature. (Think bird + mini velociraptor + bat = Keyou. I wish I had a scanner, then I could give you links to see my pictures V_V) "Lex, Nerru? What's up?" Ixi asked confused. Millenia popped out from nowhere and began speaking to Keyou in their own language. (Oh yeah, Lex is Pikabloo12's character) They both had solemn looks on their faces. "Not anything good." Lex said in a worried voice. He pulled out a piece of parchment type paper. It appeared to be some kind of star map, but several of the little dots were moving.  
  
Ixi leaned over curious to what they were trying to show her. Her eyes widened as the realization of what she saw sunk in. "Great, this only means . ." She trailed off looking at the gang.  
  
Ixi: Long Yes, but hopefully good. Please Review.  
  
To FoxLion: Gomen Nasai that you weren't able to catch Inuyasha on TV, sadly the only Inuyasha they are playing on TV around me are repeats, good, but still repeats V_V. Who is your favorite character? Personally Kilala/Kirara (I don't know how you spell it, many people I know spell it both ways) is the best. Shippo's awesome too; they are the sanest of the bunch. And I'm going to take you up on your offer, please tell me what the other names mean. I think I saw Kurama's but I forgot where it was and you're not saying anything stupid. I should know I say stupid stuff all the time ^-^'. You are one of my best reviewers, Arigato Gozaimasu (thank you very much). *Hands FoxLion a shiny medal*  
  
If you have any suggestions please tell me; I am open to requests. Sorry it took so long to update, I started a new story and that kinda took over, plus I have to finish another story that is not posted in ff.net. Still not done!  
  
HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!! 


	12. Team Torn Apart

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Okay Lark, 3, 2 . . . 1  
  
Lark: Ixi is this necessary? I mean the whole newscaster and newsroom set up for disclaimers?  
  
Ixi: Uh, probably not, but who's in charge here?  
  
*Black bunny scuttles across newsroom set*  
  
Ixi: O_O Please tell me I didn't just see that.  
  
Lark: Nope, sorry Ixi that was him. I'm sure of it.  
  
Ixi: Okay then, HOUDINI GET YOUR BLACK BUNNY BUTT OVER HERE!  
  
Houdini: Heh, make me!  
  
Ixi: *whispered to Lark* maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away.  
  
Lark: *whispers back* Yeah maybe  
  
Houdini: NOPE!  
  
Ixi: Darn, well then let me introduce you to Houdini, my darker muse. He helps me write gory stuff and other stuff that is scary and dark, angst etc. . . He is a black bunny with a white belly and white nose, a black body and a gray cross/star shape on his forehead. He is wearing a black spiked collar and has an obsession with sharp pointy things. And if you look closely he has little black horns by his ears.  
  
Lark: Hey how come you never described us?  
  
Ixi: Uh, eh, well. I'll just do that now. Elmer is a brown horse with a white blaze on his nose. And if you are going by the one by my computer desk he has angel wings. (Elmer is actually a horsy icon, very famous in the horsy world. He is just about everything including statues/figurines; uh there is a plushy, lot of other stuff. And I officially made him my muse. ^_^) Lark is a sparrow O_O yes a sparrow. She has her feathers on her head in a ponytail, some rings and other jewelry on her wings and feet. I drew a pic, but alas no scanner V_V Okay to the story.  
  
Lark: Hey aren't you going to tell them what seeing Houdini means?  
  
Ixi: Uh sure, when he appears something major will happen in the story. Devastating major. Now on to the story.  
  
Lark: Wait, no disclaimers. *Looks at Ixi who is already at the couch for the story* Fine I'll just do it myself. Stop inflating Ixi's head, she does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Lex and Mika are Pikabloo12's characters. And Skye if he even comes up in this chapter is Black Pawn's. Others are Ixi's.  
  
Chapter 12 Team Torn Apart  
  
Yukina slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She said as she sat up looking around the bleak cell. "More importantly, who am I?" (Lark: Is that it, is that all Houdini does? Ixi: Shhhhhh! *Throws popcorn at Lark* Lark: Hey I thought you hated popcorn. Ixi: Why do you think I'm throwing it at you?) An evil snicker came from the shadows. Yukina backed up in fear. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and from behind the hood, Yukina saw a pair of eyes glaring at her. He left without a word back into the shadows, and a new pair of eyes appeared. They emerged from the shadows as well, but these belonged to a small black cat. (Ixi: Normal house cat) "Hey kitty." Yukina whispered holding a hand out for the cat. "Meooooooooow." It cried, coming closer. Yukina picked it up and placed it into her lap. Stroking it gently as it purred she tried to remember who she was.  
  
~ * With the Gang * ~  
  
The group watched as Ixi, Lex and Nerru silently discussed something in the corner. Millenia and Keyou were also speaking in private. Hiei watched them, but he was preoccupied. Someone had tried to contact him through his Jagan. Who, or how was what Hiei was trying to figure out. It wasn't Aris; she already contacted him through other means so there would be no point to contact him through the Jagan. It wasn't Kitsume either; she too knew how to contact him without the Jagan. So the question now, who? Kitsume looked across the room over to Hiei. He wasn't just silent, he was preoccupied. She got up, despite curious glances from the other gang members. She sat down near him and watched him to get his attention. "Hiei?" She timidly asked him. "Hn." Yusuke and Keiko glanced at each other. Sure Hiei Hn'd to everybody else, but they had never seen him do it to Kitsume.  
  
Kitsume's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiei, something is wrong. What's wrong?" "Nothing." Kitsume folded her arms, "You know, that I know when you're lying. Tell me!" Hiei gave her a death glare. "NO!" He used his quick speed to vanish before Kitsume's eyes. Kitsume got a hurt look on her face and in her new rage she vanished in her puff of smoke. Hiei had gone out the door and shut it again before anyone noticed it opening. He ran down the hall at high speeds so nobody would see him. 'Who tried to contact me? And why?' Hiei asked himself. Before he realized how far he'd went, Hiei was outside the palace gates. He stopped for only a brief second of rest before taking off again.  
  
~* With the gang again *~  
  
Ixi cleared her throat for the remaining groups attention. "Okay, some of you do, some of you don't know what's going on. I'll try and give you the best explanation I can. You have traveled through the space-time- continual from Nigenkai/Earth to here, Theca. Here in Theca, there has been a legend, older than time. The legend is about four powerful Elemental Creatures and an evil incarnate demon. Since we don't have a lot of time I'll give you the 101 basics on it. There were three Elementals during the time of darkness. Cato the Unicorn of Earth is supposedly the oldest. As legend states, Cato found a dying bird of fire. Since Cato was full of compassion, he healed the bird who later became the Phoenix. The phoenix's name was Ambrose Phoenix of Fire or at least that's what it was after he met Cato. In some mysterious way, the Unicorn's immorality became the phoenixes as well. Ambrose felt indebted and followed Cato through his journey. Eventually they found Enoch the Gryphon of Air. Ambrose saved his life and Enoch joined the group they had going.  
  
Peace became known in the land and we entered the birth of 'light' or so it states. Darkness and Light were time periods in our culture, much like dynasties and that type of thing for your world. Well during 'Light' an evil neko demon appeared by the name Aris. She had grown extremely powerful from an unstated dark force and she wanted to rule Theca. You know self-empowerment and all that. Well she challenged the three. It was a titanic battle and Aris was defeated, not killed though. Theca returned to peace no longer under her constant attacks. A while later, the fourth Elemental comes into the picture. He was named Darren, Dragon of Water. Well he was power hungry, and Aris had reappeared, mostly as rumors and hints of dark deeds. He some how found his way to Aris and signed a contract for power, and to save someone's life.  
  
Soon Aris was very powerful again and she once again threatened the peace and 'light' of Theca. The three once again rose against her. Some way or another, Aris's promise to Darren became hollow and her turned against her, and helped fight with the Elementals. This battle though just as titanic, ended with disaster. The four fell in this order, Dragon, Unicorn, Phoenix, Gryphon." Ixi paused to take a breath. "Hey I thought you said the Elementals were immortal!" Exclaimed Yusuke. Ixi solemnly nodded her head before continuing. "Immortal, not invulnerable. Which means they can die but only under certain pretenses." Ixi paused again, "Once they were dead, it is said that the spirits of the four rose to the sky and formed constellations. Each constellation was of that particular beast, and it is also said that the souls became heart stars for the constellations. A heart star is a star of a different color than the normal whitish stars, in the constellations they are found where the heart of what would be the creature would be. Here." Ixi handed over the paper she had been looking over.  
  
It was a star map; there were several stars and constellations on the map. The dots representing the stars moved with the movements of the real things. There were four constellations that stood out. "Show outlines." Ixi said, and lines began forming on the paper symbolizing the basic forms of the objects in the sky. "Here are the four." Ixi said pointing to a blocking in the corner of the map. And there they were, a serpentine dragon, soaring phoenix, running unicorn and gliding gryphon. "See here, no green star for the Unicorn, which is the color of his heart star." Ixi pointed near the unicorn's chest. All the group could see were white stars. "See the Cerberus over here." Ixi said pointing to the other corner of the map. "Here is his heart star." She pointed to a silver dot near where a heart would be.  
  
"So what does it mean?" Kurama asked. Ixi pointed to his chest. "It explains that." Kurama looked down and saw a green glowing object around his neck. "And those two." Ixi pointed at Kuwabara's chest and Yusuke's chest. Yusuke's was glowing red, and Kuwabara's glowing white. "Kurama, you have Cato, Unicorn of Earth. Yusuke you have Ambrose, Phoenix of Fire. Kuwabara you have Enoch, Gryphon of Air." Keiko looked to all of them. "Hey the elements sound familiar." She thought out loud. 'Yes they would, your ancients believed them to be the first elements. And as for the fourth wielder, Hiei should be discovering the blue medallion of Darren, Dragon of Water." (Lark: Hey isn't Hiei a FIRE apparition? Ixi: Yes, why? Lark: Then why does he have water elemental? Ixi: Uh, it had to do with the plot of my story and other things that happened in the actual anime series. Lark: Oh, so you really don't have a clue, it just sort of happened? Ixi: Basically yeah.)  
  
~* With Hiei *~  
  
"Aris! Show yourself! Where is my sister!?" Hiei yelled into the cavernous, lavish room. Only cruel, sadistic laughter met his ears. "Answer me!" He yelled again, getting his katana ready to attack. "Tsk, tsk Dragon, rash actions lead only to dire results." The laughter continued. "Hnnnnnnn, I followed your sick rules, where is my sister?" "Well technically you have yet to rescue her so all my demands were not met. Get past my defenses deep within the castle and find your sister if you dare. But my offer will stand, join me and immense power can be yours, fight against me and you will die like the other fool Dragon. Begin you may." Aris's voice slowly faded from the room and the huge doors facing Hiei began to open. Hiei readied himself for the battle and as soon as the doors opened he took off into the castle to find his sister. 'I'm coming for you imohto, please hold on.'  
  
Ixi: Well there it is, chapter uh . . .  
  
Lark: 12?  
  
Ixi: Right 12!  
  
Lark: *sigh* Why am I your muse again? All we do is fight?  
  
Ixi: Because, creativity comes from a clash of ideas.  
  
Lark: There is no way you came up with that yourself  
  
Ixi: You are absolutely right, I have good lines like that in Me and the Penguin Army (my newest story ^-^ read it, it's a YYH story)  
  
Lark: Where did you find that saying then?  
  
Ixi: My mom's Readers Digest  
  
Lark: Thought so.  
  
*Black bunny scuttles across set*  
  
Ixi & Lark: *Sigh* that's not good  
  
Ixi: Review responses below  
  
To Rachael: I'm glad you liked it. I hope I enlightened you on the problem with the Jagan. More than likely that will come up later and explain itself better. Hope you keep reading.  
  
To Kairi032: That's good that you liked my story especially the Hiei and Yukina parts (Ixi: I try really hard on them. Lark: No you don't! Ixi: *runs away laughing* Elmer: Too much sugar Lark: Yep). If you tell me what you are totally lost on I will try and clarify it better for you. Glad you still liked it though. Please keep reading. 


	13. First Test

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Yea, 'nother chappie, Lark take it away  
  
Lark: . . .  
  
Ixi: Lark? Hey now that I think about it, where is Elmer?  
  
*Crashing of large piles of junk while Ixi looks for Elmer and Lark*  
  
Ixi: ON VACATION!? *Looks at a note*  
  
Houdini: Guess it's just you and me for a while  
  
Ixi: Well, I guess the story was going to take a darker turn sooner or later. You want to do disclaimers?  
  
Houdini: No  
  
Ixi: Evil  
  
Houdini: I try  
  
Ixi: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and you should know who owns the others by now. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 13 First Test  
  
The huge doors creaked open, and Hiei took off into the castle until something began to appear in front of him. Hiei stopped and watched the little white dots slowly come together and take form. Hiei readied himself to attack or defend whichever came first. The white lights finally took their form, a person under a glowing white cloak. The angelic figure stepped forward a few steps and bowed. "Welcome Hiei, to the test of your life. I am the Light Guide, Kyla here to guide you through the castle." Hiei was still in his attack stance, "How do I know I can trust you, Kyla?" A sweet chuckle came from under the hood catching Hiei off guard. "Because, I could kill you now and you know this." Kyla turned and walked down the hall decorated with several weapons, some stained with blood. (Ixi: That was your idea wasn't it Houdini? Houdini: MWAHAHA!! Ixi: That answers that.)  
  
~* With the gang *~  
  
A whooshing sound from behind the ornate tapestry alerted everyone someone else was in the room. "Heh, you catch on fast Esme." Ixi chuckled as the yellow fox stepped from behind the tapestry. "So was the breaking in easier or more difficult than last time you tried?" Ixi continued looking at the fox amused. "To be blunt, it was like walking through a ghost town, nobody saw me." The fox stepped forward and bowed taking Ixi's hand in a formal greeting. "So, you have given them all they need m'lady?" The fox asked, retaining royal obligations. "Only the basics, but that is all I can given them." Fox stood up and nodded understandingly. The fox turned its gaze to Kurama. "Kurama, come with me." She commanded taking a step back for some reason. Kurama shrugged and stepped towards the fox, who then grabbed his arm. In a flash the two were gone and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko were left speechless.  
  
"The rest of this game must be played carefully." Ixi said taking their attention away from the point of disappearance. "You speak like it is a game." Keiko said shocked. Nerru stepped forward, "Because it is a game, not like chess or solitaire, but still involving strategy, timing and skill." "You must go now" came the voice of Lex. Ixi and Nerru both nodded their heads in agreement. "Sonic Tarken Flare." All at once, Keyou began glowing with red light and soon a huge bird of prey with flames on its tail, wingtips, and back was standing in its place. Even faster the bird's flames began glowing white. They licked the flammable items but didn't burn them. On one of the white-hot feathers a blue sphere appeared and the three were soon in it. In a flash they were teleported to some place they had never been before. As they vanished they could see Sonic turn into Keyou again and those in the room watched them off.  
  
~* With Kurama *~  
  
Kurama stood up from where he had stumbled. "Watch your step." Esme said with a laugh. "Heh, very funny, where are we anyway?" Kurama said jogging to catch up. "Under Aris's castle." Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" "We're under Aris's Castle." The fox said again. "Why? What are we going to do here?" The fox smiled, "You'll see."  
  
~* With the gang *~  
  
"Uh, anybody have any ideas as to where we are?" Keiko asked looking around the ornate room they were now in. "Uh?" The two boys just looked at each other to see if the other had the answer. The room was entirely whitewashed, and all the décor was white or light colors. "Simple, you are in the most possible danger you could be." Came an unfamiliar icy voice. A girl looking barely older than the rest of them walked from the mahogany doorway. (Ixi: Think Mika with longer skirt on her dress and a slit up to the top of her knee, long white hair with two black bangs that are almost as long as the rest of her hair. She is wearing high-heeled roman style sandals. That means there are the ties criss-crossing her legs. The sleeves to the dress are long but the tops are cut so you can see her bare arms.) "You must be Aris we've heard so much about." Yusuke snippily said pointing at her. "Huh? I thought Aris was really old?" The neko demon in front of them rolled her eyes. "You must be Gryphon. Never very smart. And you must be Phoenix, fiery, arrogant, need I go on?"  
  
"No, you don't." Yusuke replied, "Because in a few seconds when you're lying on the ground it won't matter." "Urameshi, we can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "So you would rather get wupped by one?" "No I didn't say that!" "It doesn't matter, you'll all fall no matter who fights. Just like the other four, they all fell, one-by-one. Oh who was first, I've forgotten, oh yes Dragon. He should be joining us in time to be first again." "What?" "Hmm, don't you remember who took his sister? He's trying to find her in this very castle. But he won't succeed."  
  
Then the door burst open and a bleeding creature, agonizingly fell forward. "Mistress Aris, he's, he's already killed off half our defense units." This didn't seem to upset Aris in the least bit. Yusuke looked over to the injured creature. 'No way, that's the cat/bat thing that attacked us in Nigenkai.' He thought to himself. "Hmm, he's behind schedule." Is all she said, "Oh, well it doesn't matter, Menu step up his first challenge." The injured creature bowed and hurried out of the room. Aris smiled and before the Yusuke, Kuwabara or Keiko could tell what was going on she vanished into thin air. "What? Where did that cat go?" Yusuke exclaimed looking around the room.  
  
~* With Kurama *~  
  
"Kurama, put your necklace right here." Esme ordered as she pointed to a spot on the wall. Kurama obeyed and held up the necklace. It began glowing green and so did the wall. In a matter of seconds, there was a doorway where a stone wall once was. The fox jumped through the door and pulled Kurama with her. "If you are going to win against Aris, you'll need some help." The two fell hard on the floor and when Kurama looked up 4 pairs of glowing eyes were staring at them. One pair red, another blue, a third green and the last white. Even in the shadows the shapes of the things before them were visible. The one with red eyes was a huge bird, the blue ones were a long serpentine dragon, green belonged to a horse shaped creature, and the white was of a gryphon. "Great lords of the past, your help is once again needed." The fox did a fancy bow to the shapes.  
  
~* With Hiei *~  
  
"Now if you're finished fooling around Hiei, your first test awaits." The cloaked person said, pushing open a door and bowing. Hiei looked at her while he walked past her into the darkened room. "Your first test is the Shadow Mirror." "What kind of test is that?" "Heh, you shall see." Hiei stepped forward and the lights immediately snapped on. In the middle of the floor there was and ordinary looking mirror. Old maybe but not magical, that is until it started to glow green. Light came from the glass of the mirror and slowly a figure became visible in the light. "Hiei, you're test begins now!" Kyla cried as the figure stepped out of the beams of light and came into view. Hiei stepped back but took his katana out anyway.  
  
~* With Kurama *~  
  
"It has been too long Esme." The one with red eyes said with a voice full of wisdom. "Indeed it has Ambrose." The fox stood up from the bow she had been in. "But to the matter at hand." Esme calmly said as her and the bird shape went for a walk. Kurama was now alone with the other three shapes. The one with eyes of green slowly walked forward, and once it was into the light Kurama could see a beautiful white and green unicorn. Its body was silvery white and its mane, tail, horn and feathers were of a rich forest green. (Ixi: Feathers refer to the long hairs around some horse breed's feet.) "So, you must be Kurama." He said in a calm voice. "Yes, I am." Kurama said uncertainly as the unicorn circled around him.  
  
Ixi: Ta-da, now that this is coming to a close I have to tie everything in and it's starting to get confusing. But I'll try and update soon. Please review. 


	14. Each Seperate Journey

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
*Lark and Elmer come in wearing colorful Hawaiian leis, (those flower necklace things)  
  
Ixi: You took a vacation? And you didn't tell me?  
  
Elmer: Our contract states that when we reach the 13th chapter, we get a vacation.  
  
Ixi: Really? *Reads a contract ten feet high*  
  
Lark: No but you'd be mad if said we just left you with psycho bunny.  
  
Ixi: Maybe I should get professionals to do this *runs over to phone and dials lots of numbers*  
  
*Knock on the door* "Acme delivery service" *Delivery guy with a huge box walks in*  
  
Delivery Guy: Sign on the dotted line.  
  
Lark: Wow that was fast, whatcha order Ixi?  
  
Ixi: You'll see *opens box and Hiei and Kurama come out*  
  
Hiei: Where the hell are we?  
  
Kurama: How should I know?  
  
Lark: You ordered Hiei and Kurama? Is that even possible?  
  
Ixi: Uh, guess it is now.  
  
Hiei: Hey you over there, what are we doing here?  
  
Ixi: Your going to do my disclaimers  
  
Hiei: Says who?  
  
Ixi: I'll give you this nice shiny katana if you do.  
  
Houdini: Hey, that's mine!  
  
Kurama: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Ixi: Here you can "say" something and read disclaimers.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Heh, will you let us go if I do?  
  
Ixi: Sure.  
  
Kurama: Uh, okay then, Ixi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or us. Other characters belong to her, Pikabloo12 or Black Pawn. Can we go now?  
  
Ixi: I'll think about it  
  
*Hiei and Houdini are looking over Houdini's weapon collection.*  
  
Ixi: Okay, on with the story. Oh wait, this //(insert words) \\ is telepathic talk between the four Elementals and the group. Okay, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 14 Each separate journey  
  
Hiei stepped back from the figure that had come out of the mirror's light. "Hiei, meet your opponent, Shadow you." "This is a joke." Hiei was staring at the other Hiei; this one was a dead-ringer except for everything had a dark green tint. Even his eyes had dark green specks in them. Hiei gripped his katana's hilt tighter. "Ooo, scared Hiei?" The shadow was taunting him. "Shadow, stop fooling around and get to the test." Kyla snapped. "Urusai baka onna!" Shadow yelled at Kyla. (Ixi: Shut up stupid woman) "You don't control me!" Kyla simply stood there. "You're scared to even show your face so you hide behind that cloak, you can't order me around!" Hiei seemed to be forgotten at this point. "Hey wannabe, your fight is with me not her, unless you're so weak that the only fight you could survive is one of words with a girl." Shadow turned around to face Hiei, "Fine, but it's your funeral."  
  
~* With Kurama *~  
  
The green and white unicorn continued to circle Kurama. Though he looked young and fit as a young horse, Kurama could see the wisdom deep within his eyes that can only come with much age. The unicorn finally stopped circling. Esme and Ambrose had returned. "Okay, whenever you're ready you three, Esme said they already have the amulets." "Right." "Okay." The other two shadowy figures stepped into the light. "Where is Hiei?" The dragon asked. The phoenix looked to Esme, who proceeded to take out some kind of necklace with a glowing pendant. "Kyla, how far are you?" The pendant began to change colors and a voice came from it. "Hiei is just beginning the fight against Shadow." "Okay." The dragon nodded and his whole body began to glow blue. The long serpentine dragon vanished into blue light. "We too should assist Yusuke and Kuwabara." The gryphon and the phoenix nodded in agreement and vanished into white and red light. "Kurama, are you ready?" The unicorn had begun to glow green like the others. "Ready for what?"  
  
~* With Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko *~  
  
"Damn, the doors locked!" Yusuke said pounding on the door. "Here lemme help." Kuwabara came over and helped Yusuke try and get the door open. "No leaving for you!" The knocker had come to life causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to step back in shock. "Oh and just why not?" Keiko said walking up to the door, hands on her hips. "Because I said so!" The knocker snipped back. "Why exactly do you get say in that?" Keiko and the doorknocker were in a heated argument. "I get a say in that because Mistress Aris gave me that power!" "Hey doorknocker freaky person thing, how hot does something have to be to melt your metal?" Yusuke had pushed Keiko aside. "Huh, what kind of question is that?" "This kind, Rei Gun!" The tip of Yusuke's index finger began to glow. (Rei Gun = Spirit Gun) When the glowing bullet had finally disappeared the only thing left was a mass of melted metal. "I guess it doesn't take to much heat to cook this goose."  
  
"Yusuke, that's not very polite." The three turned around and were shocked to see Kurama, Esme and two really big glowing shapes. "Yusuke, Kuwabara." Esme said pointing to each in turn. "Hey wait!" "What the?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried as the two glowing shapes flew towards them and surrounded them in the color of light that the shapes were glowing. "It's okay Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama took a step forward. "Care to explain fox?" Yusuke said looking at his glowing hands. "Eh, I think it's too long of a story to explain." //Yusuke? \\ //Huh? Who are you and why are you in my head? \\ //My name is Ambrose. \\ //Hey wait, you're the phoenix person thing. \\ //Uh, if that's what you want to call me, I guess I am. \\ //Heh, right. Okay so what do you want? \\ //You need my help to defeat Aris. \\ //Well that's blunt and to the point. \\ "Hey Yusuke, you're hearing a voice in your head too right?" Kuwabara nervously asked looking around the room. "Yep." "Okay, just making sure it wasn't only me." Kurama laughed slightly and finished walking towards the group.  
  
~* With Shizuru (You were wondering what happened to her right?) *~  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" The child-like voice asked, hinted with worry. Shizuru sighed and looked into the mirror compact/walkie-talkie device in her hand. "Yes, I'm sure for the millionth time. You don't have to worry, I know what to do." There was a slight pause before the child- like voice spoke again. "If you encounter trouble or are unsure of what to do, you know how to reach me right?" "Yes, bye." "Goodbye and good luck." "Thanks." With that closing remark, Shizuru clicked the communicator closed and took off.  
  
~* With Botan (you were wondering where she was too weren't you?)*~  
  
//This is taking too long, what if it doesn't work? \\ Botan asked worriedly in her head. //Don't worry, it will just stick to the plan. \\ //Right-o I'll just stick to the plan. Still though, don't you think this is all a bit too risky pinning the success of this on one person? \\ //Risky yes, but it is the only way. \\ //All right, I'll trust your judgement on this situation, but if . . . \\ //That's not going to happen trust me. \\ //Fine you have my complete and utter confidence in your abilities. \\ //Hurry now, may the winds grace you with swift and safe travel. \\  
  
~* With Hiei *~  
  
Hiei crashed into the wall with a huge force. He looked over to Kyla, she hadn't said a word or moved at all since the little hissy fit with Shadow. "C'mon Hiei, I thought I would get a work out at least." Shadow exclaimed flicking Hiei's blood from the katana in his hand. Hiei slowly got up to his feet, slightly wincing with each step. 'Damn, he knows each move before I even think about making it!' "Of course you fool, I am you, I think like you, talk like you, act like you, except for one difference." "Oh, and that would be?" Hiei asked. "I don't have to worry about that weak sister of yours." This made Hiei's rage go from 10-500,000,000,000. (Heh big number, especially because the scale only went to 20) He flipped the katana and got in a fighting stance. He launched himself as a blue light began to glow around him.  
  
~* With Mika (wondering 'bout her too?)*~  
  
The neko silently walked down the stairs of the castle to the dungeon. Mika's ears twitched to the sound of soft purring. Her cat eyes adjusted to the darkened room and Mika say Yukina sleeping softly with a never before seen black cat. Upon seeing Mika the cat hissed and scurried off, quickly vanishing into the shadows. Now with the cat gone Yukina opened her eyes. "Huh?" Her soft red eyes nervously scanning the area. 'Hmm, what's with the cat?' Mika thought to herself as she ripped open the cell door. "C'mon, you're coming with me." She said as she grabbed a scared Yukina's arm and dragged her out of the cell. 'This better work brother, if not you'll never hear the end of it.'  
  
~* With Yusuke and the others *~  
  
"So we just wait then?" Yusuke asked after Kurama explained it the best he could. "I'm afraid that is all we are able to do for now." "That's stupid! Why do we have to bow to someone else's schedule? I mean it's bad enough with the toddler!" Yusuke exclaimed walking around the room to look for something to smash into a million and one pieces. By now the Elementals had fused with their spirit energy but were still able to project images. "Yusuke, calm down, anger will get you no where right now." Ambrose exclaimed watching the boy throw a fit from the other side of the room. Then Cato sighed and laid down. He began to polish his green horn on his white flank, not because he is concerned with looks but because that is what he would do when he was bored. Yusuke had run out of things to smash so he sat down. "Hey guys, what ever happened to Botan and my sis?" Kuwabara said looking around the room. "That's a good question Kuwabara."  
  
~* With Hiei (ya, I'm going to do this a lot.) *~  
  
The blue energy surrounding Hiei began to seep into his skin and fuse with his own energy. "What?" Hiei said stopping the attack to look at what was going on. //Hello Hiei. \\ Came Darren's familiar voice in his head. //Dragon? \\ //Yep, and I'm here to help you. \\ Hiei smirked as he felt the dragon's power strengthen his own. //Be my guest. \\ When the transfer started, Shadow simply watched curiously but now that he could feel Hiei's energy growing, he wanted it stopped. "DIE!" Shadow yelled rushing towards Hiei's back. "You first." Hiei whispered as the katana's blade clashed with the blue force field that had appeared to protect Hiei. With that Hiei spun around and using the force from that he swung his katana upwards. A dull thud was heard as Shadow's head separated from his body. (Ixi: Good job Houdini. Houdini: Heh, heh, heh.) Hiei turned to the sound of glass cracking. "Well done Hiei, you have passed the first test. On to the next if you are ready." "Lead the way Kyla." Kyla chuckled as she led the way through the self-opening door.  
  
Ixi: YAY! Chapter 14 done with little problems. Uh, Gomen nasai about taking so long, I finally finished a side project and now I only have two stories to write. ^-^ YAY! (Too much sugar today) Please review.  
  
Kurama: Can we go yet?  
  
Ixi: Uh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no?  
  
Kurama: *Sweatdrop/sigh* 


	15. The Last Decision

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Remember, if you do the disclaimers I'll let you go *cough* eventually *cough*  
  
Kurama: *sigh* This is just not my day, all right Ixi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, us, anything really.  
  
Ixi: I own a copy of Yu Yu Hakusho Manga Vol. 1-3 so there.  
  
Kurama: Whatever, can we go?  
  
Lark: You should stop asking if you know the answer.  
  
Chapter 15 The Last Decision  
  
Kyla walked forward, a deliberate slow pace. Hiei followed silently watching the mysterious stranger. 'Is she a stranger though? I feel as though I know her.' Hiei mused, getting annoyed by the slow pace. Finally they reached a door which opened automatically. "The next test awaits." Kyla said as she stood by the door as Hiei passed her. "Hn." Once again the lights, which had been off, flipped on, revealing an empty room. Then an evil cackle broke the silence. "Dragon, your next test begins now." Aris's cold voice echoed through the room.  
  
~* With Mika *~  
  
"Stop following me Skye." Mika hissed now simply leading Yukina instead of dragging her through the halls. A cloaked figure appeared in the shadows and walked alongside the two. "Do you not understand English? Stop following me." Mika said as she stopped to give him a death glare. Skye simply stopped with her waiting for her to start again. "Do you think this is wise Mika?" Skye finally spoke. "You're questioning my judgement? Oh that's rich!" Mika icily said slightly tensing as if trying not to kill him. Yukina looked to the floor knowing this was not her conversation to interrupt. 'I still want to know who I am.' She thought.  
  
~* With Shizuru *~  
  
"Okay its not here, now what?" Shizuru said speaking into the communicator. "Not there? Okay you'll need to find the place called 'the Gold Mine', there you should find a person who knows where to find it, they go by the name Millenia." Shizuru put one of her hands on her hips; "I'm not going to have to run for my life like I just had to, will I?" There was a pause of the child like voice, "No, the 'Gold Mine' is a pretty tense place, a Black Market of information so to say, you might get nervous glances but the people there are spies not fighters." "Okay, just tell me where to go."  
  
~* With most of the group *~  
  
"This is so BORING!" Yusuke exclaimed jumping up from where he sat to try and smash open the door. Everyone sighed as they tried to restrain him. "Yusuke, calm down, if you waste your energy now you won't have enough to kill Aris." Kurama said while trying to pull the raven-haired boy back. Yusuke stopped fighting and let himself be pushed into a sitting position. Cato snorted standing up and trotted around the room to Ambrose. "So whatcha think about your partner?" He asked once again lying down. The phoenix smiled slightly before answering; "He's a nut case." Cato laughed slightly, "So your saying he's just like you?" "Yep."  
  
Enoch the gryphon looked over at the two laughing elementals. Kuwabara looked over at them too. "Hey Enoch, what are they talking about?" He asked watching them laugh it up. "Yusuke." The gryphon replied gliding down from the ledge he had perched on. "Why?" Kuwabara asked again still staring at the phoenix and unicorn have a laugh. "Cause he's acting like an idiot." With that last remark the gryphon strode over to the two.  
  
~* With Hiei *~  
  
Hiei fell to his knees, his katana clattered to the ground next to him. The look of shock covered his face. "Now Dragon, you see where I am coming from, now I need your decision." Aris said stepping from the shadows. Hiei fell to all fours and with an angry face muttered, "Alright Aris you win, just don't hurt her." Hiei bowed his already low head and Kyla's head bowed as well as she vanished with her bubbles of light. "Hmm, I knew you would understand things from my point of view. And to think, you did this all for someone who doesn't even know who you are, what a fool." Aris said while disappearing. Hiei's crimson eyes widened with shock. 'No, she's lying, but no, she's not. Did she really forget me . . .' Hiei sighed and stood up and followed Aris into the shadows. //Hiei, you're making a mistake. Did you learn nothing from my past? \\ //I know, but I cant let Aris hurt her, she means so much to me. \\ //I will follow you whatever you chose for that is my destiny, but just make sure you are doing this for the right reason. \\  
  
~* With Botan *~  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him without jeopardizing the rest of your plan." Botan said stepping into the lighted room. "No Botan, it's okay everything is going just as planned, be ready to start faze two, I have got to get to my own position." Botan nodded as the one she had been talking too got up and vanished.  
  
~* With the greater portion of the gang *~  
  
They watched in silence as the huge doors ominously creaked open. The spirits of the three elementals returned to their designated bodies and prepared to fight. The three Reikai Tantei got into fighting stances, which were soon broken upon seeing who came through the doors. Hiei walked in, looking down so his eyes didn't show. "Hiei! You're okay!" Yusuke exclaimed about to run to his friend, but Kurama put a hand in front of him and shook a silent no. "Huh? Why are you stopping me Kurama?" Yusuke asked angrily. Kurama simply pointed at Hiei, his katana was out and he looked ready to fight. Hiei looked up, his red eyes glowing red. He got into his own stance and in a flash vanished and appeared behind Kuwabara, who would have been killed except for some fast work by Kurama.  
  
"HEY SHRIMP! IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE HERE!" Kuwabara yelled forming his spirit sword. "Kuwabara, I don't think he's on our side anymore." Kurama solemnly whispered looking over to Hiei who was getting ready to attack again. "So why is he trying to kill us again?" Yusuke asked taking a stance near Kurama and Kuwabara. "HIEI!" Everybody turned to see Kitsume (wondering where she was huh?). She jumped to the center of the room, in between the group and Hiei. Hiei stepped back in slight shock, but retook his stance. "What baka kitsune?" He hissed. "I can't believe you, selling your soul to Aris." Kitsume said running forward, katana out to meet Hiei's own blade. "I don't have a choice." He hissed taking to end of his blade to help him push it forward. Kitsume ran her blade down his, creating blue sparks. "What makes you think she's telling the truth?" She asked flipping back as the force of the two blades clashing made both of them step back.  
  
Just then Aris flew into the room and crashed into the wall. Mika walked through the door, Yukina following. "YUKINA!" Hiei cried and attempted to run over to her, but another clashing of blades with Kitsume soon stopped him. Yukina looked over to him, confusion written on her face. "Yukina? Is that my name?" She whispered, but Hiei heard every word. He stepped back in shock, and Kitsume took this chance to get the upper hand. "Rei Blade!" She screamed and her katana blade lit up a blackish purple. The energy on the blade came off and struck Hiei in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. "ARIS NOW YOU DIE!" Mika yelled taking her katana out and charging the angry neko. "No Mika, you die!" She yelled taking a whip out. Mika stopped as Aris cracked it. "Remind you of someone Mika dear?" She taunted. "Yes, and I'm going to kill you like I should have killed her." Mika said putting herself in a stance for a quick attack.  
  
The two nekos battled it out, but it was a given, Mika was just too skilled and angry. (Ixi: Pikabloo12, this is for you, from Houdini, enjoy. :P) After giving Aris several cuts over her body Mika quickly spun around in her attack and swung her katana. It met with the neck of Aris and it was all over. Aris's head landed with a sickening thud. Mika landed from the attack and looked at her katana. The black blood of Aris steadily dripped from the sharpened edge. "Ixi, you were right, the end doesn't justify the means, but at least it finally ended." Mika whispered, standing up and looking around. "Hmm, glad you finally figured it out my neko friend." Ixi said, leaning in the doorway with Nerru and Lex. "Lex!?" Mika exclaimed as he sauntered up to her. "Yes imohto?" He asked playfully. "Whatcha doing here?" Mika said jogging over to him. "Making sure you didn't do something stupid." Mika glared at him while sighing. "What, you think I'm stupid or something?" She asked flatly. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly . . ." Lex trailed off while running from his angry sister. "Mika lighten up!" He yelled as the two disappeared through the door. "Lighten up? I'll show you lighten up! In fact you'll lighten up a lot, because you won't have any arms or legs to weigh you down!" She yelled.  
  
"Ah, the loving family members of Mika and Lex." Ixi said while turning to leave as well. "Heh, right." Nerru commented lightly, as he followed her. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all sweatdropped, Keiko was freaking out slightly at Aris's head. "Uh, guys something's happening with the cat person's head." She said backing up slightly as the head glowed blue and reattached itself to the body. As she stood up she began to laugh. "FOOLS, Did you think I would die that easy!?" Aris stepped forward, taking out her whip once again. She whipped it around Yukina and pulled her into Aris's grip. "Hiei, kill your pathetic friends, and she comes back to you alive, disobey and I will kill her, slowly and painfully." Yukina squirmed in Aris's grip but couldn't free herself from the whip's long cord.  
  
Hiei pulled himself from the wall, and stumbled forward, once again in an attack stance. Yusuke was the closest to him, and Yusuke prepared himself for the attack. "Hiei, don't do this." Is all he said as Hiei charged forward. "REI GUN!" Yusuke yelled firing the blast of energy from his finger. By now Hiei was too close to Yusuke to dodge and he took and major hit. Once again slammed into the wall Hiei fell forward unconscious but caught by a blue glowing dragon. The dragon snarled and gently put Hiei on the ground. Ambrose appeared, along with Enoch and Cato. The dragon snarled again, charging forward, straight at the gryphon, which soared up, closely followed by dragon. Exchanging attacks the Elementals battled on with each other. Hiei struggled to his feet, picking up the slightly cracked katana. "Hiei, don't do this." Kurama pleaded. Hiei bowed his head slightly; "I don't have a choice Kurama, she wont die because of me." With that Hiei lurched forward towards Kurama who brought out his rosewhip.  
  
~* With Shizuru *~  
  
"Hurry, you don't have much time left Shizuru!" The voice cried. "I know!" Shizuru yelled into her communicator as she ran down the shaft, "C'mon, where the hell is it!? That thing said it was right here!" Shizuru cried looking around the ancient ruin she was in. "WAIT HERE IT IS!" She cried wiping the dust from a stone marking in the wall. "Okay, trace the omega symbol with your finger until it starts glowing blue, when it does that a secret door in the wall should open, revealing a lever. Pull the lever down three times and wait until . . ." Suddenly the line got a solid static signal leaving the rest of the instructions blank. "Well, I'll just wing it then." Shizuru followed the first instructions and watched as the stone wall opened. "Okay, here goes nothing." She said while pulling the lever up and down three times.  
  
~* With the group *~  
  
"Aris, die you old hag!" Yusuke yelled charging her. "Hmp, I barely look older than you!" She cried jumping up with Yukina still in her clutches. Hiei and Kurama were both still fighting, with Kurama having the upper hand. Hiei got slashed with the thorny whip, sending him flying upwards. He crashed into the wall near the ceiling and gravity pulled him back down, so he crashed into the floor not moving. Kurama bowed his head and his whip turned into the rose once again. "Gomen Nasai Hiei." He whispered turning his attention to Aris. And like his wielder the dragon crashed into the ground too. "Now to kill the kitty." Yusuke muttered watching Aris jump down. "WHAT!? WE HAVE TO KILL A CAT!?" (Give you one guess who said this ^_^;) "Well, its kill a cat or let the cat kill your girlfriend." Kurama said once again taking out his rosewhip. "Let's kill the poor excuse for a feline!" Kuwabara yelled, forming his spirit sword.  
  
Ixi: Well I'm going to end it there.  
  
Kurama: No you're not.  
  
Ixi: Why not?  
  
Kurama: Because you don't want too  
  
Ixi: Oh yeah, well consider this intermission. Back to the story!  
  
*****back to the story*****  
  
Hiei slowly struggled to hie feet unnoticed by the group who was busy watching Aris, but someone else noticed him. A black fox launched herself at Hiei, letting her sharp fangs sink into his arm. Hiei in turn let his katana bite into the side of the fox. Somewhere along this, Hiei found a chance and firmly put his feet on the belly of the fox and launched her backwards. Hiei got up, katana ready, but the fox did not stir. "Kit." Hiei sighed, face tight with regret. "I'm so sorry." He whispered turning to fight the nearest opponent. Aris cracked her whip, winding it around Kuwabara's arm, which held the glowing sword. "Rei gun!" Yusuke cried sending the glowing ball of light screaming towards the neko. "Why does everyone think they need to announce their attacks?" Aris snippily asked. (Seriously, why? O.o) Aris dodged with grace to spare even though she had Yukina in her grasp. "YUSUKE DON'T HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Hiei stopped where he was and watched the battle. Kurama lashed out with his own whip and the two whips twisted around each other leaving only a tangled mess. Kurama pulled back and the whips fell to the ground, Aris's snapped in half. Now Aris could only hold Yukina with her hand leaving plenty of openings for the gang to attack. "Hiei." An angelic voice from behind him made Hiei turn around. Kyla was back. "If you want them saved you must do something." Hiei looked from the battle to the still Kitsume. "What?" Hiei asked in a serious tone. "You must give payment in the highest kind." "So . . . my life for theirs you mean?" Hiei asked looking to the floor. "Yes." With on little word, time slowed to a stop. "Do it." Hiei whispered. "Are you sure?" Kyla asked. Hiei looked up, looking Kyla straight in the eyes (well where her eyes would be, remember she has a hood on) "I gave you my answer." With those last words Hiei felt himself being consumed by darkness, the last thing he heard was Esme's voice saying something. "There was a reason Dragon fell first, not because he was weak but because he was strong . . ."  
  
Ixi: The End . . .  
  
*Blank stares and some crickets chirping*  
  
Ixi: PSYCHE! There are probably two more chapters ^-^ I got you with that one. Review responses below.  
  
To Kairi032: Uh, I'm sorry your still confused, if you can tell me specifics I can help but lots of stuff happen in my chapters so I don't quite know where your confused. Sorry I cant be of more help to you. 


	16. A Confused Awakening

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Yes, I the great Ixi have returned for yet another chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Lightning flashes across sky*  
  
Kurama: T_T you're joking right?  
  
Ixi: *Turns from evil Ixi to normal* Oro?  
  
Kurama: *sigh*  
  
Hiei: Hello, crazy dragon lady, you're going to tell them what happens to me right?  
  
Ixi: Oh yeah, well . . . Hiei I'll give ya this katana if ya do the disclaimers.  
  
Hiei: Sure, crazy dragon lady doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, us, them, whoever, whatever. Give me the katana.  
  
Ixi: Here ya go  
  
Houdini: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! FRED!  
  
Ixi: Why'd ya name Hiei's katana Fred?  
  
Houdini: MY katana!  
  
Chapter 16 The Confused Awakening  
  
"Hiei? Hiei you can wake up any time silly." Hiei heard a familiar voice, but he was still swirling in the darkness and saw no one. "Hiei?" The soft voice cried out once again. Crimson met crimson when Hiei's eyes met with Yukina's. "Hey, you're okay, you scared us for a second there." "Oro?" Hiei said confused. (Oro is like Huh? in Japanese, ^-^) "Silly, you've been asleep for two days now." Hiei attempted to lift his head out of Yukina's lap, but her gentle yet firm hands kept him down. "Don't move very much right now. Your body went through a lot." "Huh? What happened?" With his words, Yukina closed her eyes in a saddened way. "Ask Kitsume, she's the one who should tell you." Hiei felt a chill run through his spine as those words were spoken.  
  
"HEY, HIEI'S AWAKE!" Hiei turned his head at the sound of Keiko's voice. Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan all raced forward. Soon after, Ixi, Nerru, Lex, Mika, Millenia and Keyou came into view as well. 'Everyone but Kit . . .' Hiei thought to himself. "HEY STRANGER! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MIRA NOVA?" Came a child-like voice from the opposite direction. "Fay?" Hiei said turning to the sound of the voice. A small fairy type child fluttered into view, her crystal blue dragonfly wings beating thousands of times a second. "Yep, me, myself, and I reporting for duty, Hiei SIR!" Fay mock saluted while landing. "Fay, you're a hyper idiot, ya know that." Hiei spun around, there was Kitsume, looking as she always did, but Hiei could tell something was missing from her fiery aura, it fact the entire aura was barely there. "Yea Kit I know!" Fay yelled speeding over to her and giving the girl a hug. Hiei continued to stare at Kit. Kit noticed his glance and tried avoiding it. "Kit?" Hiei whispered questionably. Kit simply ignored him. Hiei glanced over to Kurama who was giving the both of them a curious glance.  
  
Yukina stood up and gently helped the fire demon up as well. "Hey stranger, I've gots to speak with ya in private." Fay said walking on air. Hiei nodded and followed her. He gave one last glance to Kitsume, but she had disappeared. Hiei turned his attention back to Fay as they walked in silence. They seemed to walk forever before Fay stopped, still hovering in mid-air. "Okay, Blue is going to recover just fine, but . . ." "What? Kit said that he . . ." "No, he's fine, more or less, but as I was saying, but he is going to need a certain flower's healing powers, without them he'll have lasting scars." "What kind of flower?" "It's a nocturnal flower called "Lunar Flower", it is a milky white flower detailed with glowing iridescent stripes." "Where do I find this 'Lunar Flower'?" "Uh, I'm not sure, I've being over-worked right now and haven't been able to research it more." "Oh, well maybe Kurama knows something." "Kurama knows something about what?" Hiei turned to see Kurama standing on the top of the hill him and Fay were at the bottom of. "Lunar Flower, mean anything to you?" Fay asked setting down. "Depends on what you want to know about it." "So you do know something, anything about where it grows?" "Maybe, why?" Hiei could see Kurama knew something he was unwilling to tell. "I need it for a friend." Hiei bluntly said. "The Lunar Flower, extremely powerful flower that can boost ones own energy tenfold, it also has an amazing healing effect for certain creatures and a potent effect for others." Hiei just stared at Kurama. "Only kitsunes know how to find it and harvest it properly. Anything else?" Kurama asked. "Will you get one?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I can't, but Ki-" Fay shook her head no really fast behind Hiei's back. "Kitsume can't Kurama." Hiei said walking away. "Huh? Why not?" Kurama asked watching Hiei take off running. "Because Kit isn't a kitsune anymore." Fay whispered also watching Hiei vanish. "What do you mean not a kitsune anymore?" Fay sighed. "Long complicated story, I can get into detail but it might be confusing." "Tell me anyway." "Okay remember back to the castle, the fight with Aris?" "Yes I remember, I was fighting." "Well at the end, just before you came here, do you remember a huge flash of purple and white light?" Kurama thought hard before nodding. "That light was Kitsume's ultimate attack, called Rei Fox Blade. She puts all her energy into her weapon of choice and sends a huge beam of it to the opponent. The beam will destroy all it touches unless controlled and to do that Kit needs lots of energy." "But if she puts all her energy into her attack where does that energy come from?" Kurama asked, sitting down. Fay sat down and took a deep breath. "Well she doesn't usually use that attack, and when she does she doesn't need all her energy. Think a Dragon of the Darkness Flame without a killer rampaging dragon. But fighting Aris was different, Aris was so strong Kit needed all she had, but she couldn't kill you all. So she tried something that could have killed both her and Hiei. She sent an energy tap to Hiei and took his energy to control hers. This is strictly forbidden by the Sacred Laws Kit lives by as a star-fire kitsune. Punishment for this crime is simple yet harsh to all extremes." Fay paused to tuck her knees under her chin. "The punishment is to be stripped of your kitsune powers, abilities, aura etc . . . This may seem harsh, but to steal another's energy is a high crime before the elders. Kitsume knew the risks, and she also knew what she had to do." Fay sighed once again. "Now her life is upside-down and she's just tryin to put the pieces back together as best she can." With that Fay got up and flew off.  
  
Kurama stared after her. 'What does the Lunar Flower have to do with this, it's powerful yes, but not that powerful.' "Kurama." Kurama turned around to see who called his name. Cato was trotting towards him, Darren soaring in the sky above. "Yes?" Kurama said jogging over to them. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys, jeez ya got an invisible spell or sumthin'?" Darren said while coming down to earth. "Not that I'm aware of, but why are you looking for us?" "We've got to say goodbye, our own realm is calling." Cato said as the three walked back to the main meadow. "Oh, I see." Kurama looked back to where Hiei had gone off. "Don't worry, I've already said goodbye to him, he's got more important things right now, and he don't seem like the goodbye type. Well the hello type either for that matter." Darren said landing and looking in the direction Kurama was looking at. "Oh . . ." Kurama said as a breeze kicked up leaves and petals from nearby trees. They danced in the wind until another breeze sent them flying.  
  
~* With Hiei *~  
  
Hiei jumped through the trees at lightning speeds. The cherry blossom trees were in a full bloom and the beautiful petals kept flying into Hiei's eyes. Hiei stopped to rest on a branch and took the time to look around. "C'mon Kit, where are you, I need you to tell me you didn't do it." Hiei said to no one in particular. "I can't tell you that Hiei, because I won't lie to you." Hiei turned around to see Kit. She was on the ground next to the trunk of the tree he was standing on. She had changed into a beautiful kimono. It was white with simple flower designs every now and then along the fabric. The long sleeves were floating in the wind as Kit looked out to the brilliant setting sun. The gust of wind kicked up again sending thousand of rose colored petals. "So, its true then." Hiei whispered as he jumped down near Kit. "Yes, it true." Hiei gave Kit a look of sympathy and came closer to her. "Its so strange, I feel sad, yet happy beyond words." Kit said as she continued to watch the sun and flower petals. Hiei said nothing but turned to watch the sun as well.  
  
~* With Shizuru *~  
  
"Hey, I'm alive. That's a good sign." Shizuru sarcastically said looking through the dust that darkened the room. Two glowing objects were in the space where the lever was. Shizuru waved the dust away so she could see. One of the objects was a purple and black fox figurine and the other a glowing lily like flower. "Hmm, well that kid told me about the figure but what about the flower? Well, I'll take it anyway." Shizuru gently picked up the figurine and wrapped it in a patterned silk cloth, and then she put the wrapped figure in a side bag. She then picked up the flower and wrapped it with a separate cloth and also put it in the bag. "Okay, now for the portal thingy."  
  
~* With most of the gang *~  
  
"So Kit she's not a fox person anymore?" Yusuke asked leaning against the tree. Kurama nodded and took a seat on a log. "Wait, explain to me again how this is possible." Kuwabara said looking confused at the whole situation. Kurama sighed and repeated for the third time what Fay had told him. "That's so sad, don't the elder people know she didn't have a choice?" Keiko asked sitting near Yusuke. "I'm afraid they do. It doesn't matter the circumstances Fay said, a crime is a crime to them." Kurama said looking down. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Botan asked jumping from the tree branch she had been sitting on. "Fay said we can't do anything, its up to Kitsume and Hiei." Kurama said standing up to move a little down the log. "What does my brother have to do with this?" Yukina asked, looking up from the birds she had in her hands. "Everything Yukina-san." Fay said as she floated into view. "It's his energy she stole." "Oh." Yukina sighed and let the birds fly away. (Ixi: Friends of yours Lark? Lark: Friends? They're my family.)  
  
~* With Hiei and Kitsume *~  
  
"Kit . . ." Hiei started. "Yes Hiei-dono?" Hiei looked at Kit with a sad look in his eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kit sighed and slowly sat on the ground. "I don't know Hiei, I don't even know if I can help myself." Hiei sat down next to Kit and in silence they watched the sun set in its royal colors. Kit closed her eyes and rested her head on Hiei's shoulder. "Don't worry Kit, I won't leave you." Is all Hiei said as the sun took its final bow at the end of the day. 'I only hope you keep your word Hiei, I don't know if I can make it without you helping me.' Hiei glanced over at Kitsume as the shadows got longer. 'Don't worry Kit, my word is my bond.' Both lost in their own thought the two of them stayed there in the same spot for a couple of hours. The light was gone now, only a warm darkness was left.  
  
Ixi: C'mon, do ya really think I would have killed Hiei? He's too kawaii to kill. ^-^  
  
Hey people, this is not the end okay! It sounds like I closed it but this is NOT the end of the story, one more chapter left at least. Please review tell me whatcha think, what's on your mind etc . . . Uh review response(s) below (I dunno how many I have right now ^-^) Oh before I do that, I suggest you read my other story Me and the Penguin Army, its pretty funny and I kinda need some more reviews on that. It has much more Humor than this one. Well here is review responses:  
  
Kairi032: Sorry you're still confused, but happens to us all (I live in a constant haze of confusion ^-^)  
  
Dragon Tamer103088: Hope you're happy ^-^ keep writin' your story too. 


	17. Wish

Under Light of Four Stars  
  
Ixi: Hello  
  
Kurama: Hi TT  
  
Hiei: Katana, oh I mean Hi  
  
Lark: What's up?  
  
Elmer: Hey  
  
Houdini: MY KATANA Sob  
  
Ixi: Pathetic  
  
Houdini: You gave away my katana!  
  
Ixi: PATHETIC!  
  
Houdini: Don't you got a story to write?  
  
Ixi: Oh yeah, well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if you must know and on with the story  
  
Chapter 17 Wish  
  
Kitsume looked over at Hiei. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping but, as soon as Kit moved and rustled the leaves around her, his eyes snapped open. "Going somewhere?" He asked while Kitsume blushed lightly. "Just goin' for a walk to clear my head." She said while standing up. She gently brushed some leaves off her kimono, but stopped when Hiei's hand reached out to pick one out of her hair. He blushed and sheepishly handed her the leaf he had taken out of her hair. Kitsume blushed and smiled as she took it and stuck it in Hiei's spiky hair right by his ear. She tapped the side of her head where the leaf was on his. "No forgetting now." She said as she started walking off into the distance. "Right, no forgetting." He whispered as he walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
The stars had come out a while ago and were now twinkling in the sky like tiny diamonds. Hiei looked up to see if his favorite constellation was out. (Note: Mira Nova's stars are different then ours.) Yep, the silvery dots of Tai the Fox were sparkling in the same spot they were always. Hiei suddenly jumped into the nearest tree to see the stars better. The stars depicting the legend stood out brightest in the sky. Hiei watched them in silence as he recalled the legend. And like any good story comes the line:  
  
Once upon a time, a time of darkness and of light and no stars, there was a fox. Now this was before foxes were labeled as thief and vermin. The fox's name was Tai, and it was said her fur was the color of purest silver and shone like a silver sun. She would spend her time speaking to Sun and Moon about all the stuff she wanted to do but was unable. Sun told her stop chasing foolish dreams and go back to being a fox. Moon however, told her to let her dreams be her wings. Now Tai was caught in a crossroads, who to believe, Sun or Moon. Soon the question began plaguing Tai, even to the point of invading her dreams. Seeking advice she turned to Fire. Now Fire was said to be cruel to all that stood before him, but he was Tai's last hope. Now Tai knew of Fire's power but she waited patiently for Sunset, the best time to find Fire as he painted the sky. Tai waited all day, and then finally Sunset had arrived to transfer power from Sun to Moon as he did everyday. Tai watched as the giant bird Sunset's rainbow feathers showed Sun's path to rest and a separate path for Moon to rule the skies. The Fire appeared painting the colors on the sky to decorate the paths. "FIRE!" Tai cried as she ran after him, but Fire seemed not to hear her. "FIRE!" She yelled louder chasing after him. Fire stopped and turned to look who dared call his name. Tai stopped as she reached him. "Fire, please, I need your advice." Tai panted as she tried catching her breath. "I have no time for such things, be off fox." "But-"Go!" Fire yelled glaring. Tai whimpered at his harshness, but stood fast. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I said GO!" Tai knew this was a test, and as much as the rest of her said to run, her mind said Stay. Fire glared at her, sending shivers down her spine but she refused to move. "Must I speak another language stupid beast? Leave." Tai simply stood rooted to her place. "You have guts, I'll give you that fox." Fire said in an attempt to scare her. "My name's not fox, its Tai." Tai said with a look of defiance in her crystal blue eyes. "Fox, why have you come?" "My name's TAI and I need your advice as a median between Sun and Moon." Fire just stared at her in disbelief. "And just why do I have to answer the problem? Sunset, Sunrise, Earth, and Sky are all medians too, so why ask Fire?" Tai looked at him as he asked the question. "Because Sunset and Sunrise are not true medians, Sunset needs Moon to exist, Sunrise needs Sun for her power, Earth needs Sun to keep her people happy and alive. And Sky needs both as her adornments to keep her in power as well. Only Fire had no attachment to either Sun or Moon." "The other elements don't either, I still see no reason to seek me out." Fire said sitting Indian style and crossing his arms. "You are wrong." Tai whispered quietly. "Prove it." Tai took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Water needs a place to lay, Earth, and Earth favors Sun, so Water would favor a Sun choice. Thunder is too unpredictable to trust for advice. Light is too airy to choose as well. Wood depends on Earth and also Sun for life. Wind favors whichever decision others favor. Ice would never help another. Metal is another who thinks of only self-gain. Darkness is always in his own world of illusions and wouldn't help. So only Fire is left. Now will you answer my question?" "No, answer mine first. Why doesn't Fire's decision become biased?" Tai was about to speak when she found she had nothing to answer. "I mean, Fire needs air, which Wind carries. Fire needs wood to burn so I could side with Wood. Darkness is when Fire is brightest. Thunder can also start Fire so Fire could favor his decision. Water puts Fire out, so Fire might oppose her choice to get back at her." Tai looked to the ground in defeat, but then she realized, the best decision was one you make your self, not influenced by another's purpose. "Thanks Fire, I think I know which to choose." Tai bowed and was about to scamper off when Fire stopped her. He handed a Fire Rose and gently tucked it behind her ear. Tai smiled and looked as the fire-red petals blazed with inner fire, but did not burn her fur. With that Tai took off running, running to chase her dreams. Tai closed her eyes imagining the wings of her dreams that Moon had told her about, when Tai's crystal blue eyes opened two long silvery wings adorned each side. Tai spread them and flew. The wings burned with her heart's passion and Tai flew into the newly born night. She sped past Darkness who just stared at her silvery image. Tai passed the Moon and stopped to rest. Hovering in place she looked to the small Earth and saw Fire waving. Tai waved back and was forever preserved in the silent afterimage, which now are called stars. Red stars burning where Fire had put the Fire Rose, a forever reminder of burning passion for your dreams. Silver stars in the pattern of a fox with its front paw raised in a wave.  
  
"Yes, no forgetting." Hiei whispered as the stars smiled at him in their own mysterious way. "No forgetting what?" Yukina asked as she looked up to see Hiei in the tree gazing at stars. "A forever promise." Yukina looked confused. Hiei looked down at her and jumped to the ground next to her. "What's a forever promise?" She asked. "A forever promise, it's so hard to explain." "Can you try?" Yukina asked timidly. "Of course, it's based on a legend from this land. A fox was debating on whether to follow her dreams or not. She went to Sun and then to Moon and each gave her different answers. To decide whose advice to take, she had to decide which lower elemental to ask advice. She couldn't ask Sunrise, Sunset, Earth, Sky, Light, Wood, Wind, Thunder, Water, Darkness, Metal, or Ice for they all would have biased answers. The only one was Fire and after she was able to talk to him she realized that no one could make her decisions for her. As a gift, Fire gave Tai a Fire Rose before she departed to the night sky and became a constellation. He tucked it behind her ear as a sign of passion of her dreams, and in her own way she promised never to let others choose her dreams. She has kept that promise since she made it and if you make a promise to someone and tuck something behind their ear its called a forever promise and they must keep the promise and not forget." "Or else what?" Yukina asked. "No one knows, no one has ever dared break their promise yet." "What's your promise and to who?" Yukina asked as she leaned against her brother. "I promised Kit I would never leave her." Hiei whispered putting an arm around his sister.  
  
"You said that the fox became a constellation? Where is it?" Hiei smiled and pointed into the sky. "Those right there, the red ones are for the Fire Rose." "Oh, its so beautiful Hiei!" Yukina exclaimed as the silver fox's stars twinkled in the sky. Hiei smiled as the stars took their place in Yukina's eyes. Yukina's eyes widened as she felt Hiei put a flower behind her own ear. "It's an Ice Rose, native to the northern regions of Mira Nova." Yukina smiled as she took the icy blue-white flower from behind her ear. Yukina put the rose to her nose to smell its sweet fragrance and when she pulled back the tip of her nose had little ice crystals. "Oh!" She cried as she touched her cold nose. "Whoops, should told her about that Hiei." The two siblings turned around at the sound of Fay's voice. The bubbly fairy child was hovering in mid-air just above the first line of branches of the trees. "Fay, what's up?" "I just wanted to tell you that I tried to contact you when you were at Theca and I think I might have gotten a bad connection if ya know what I mean." Fay blushed slightly. "Yeah, I was wondering who gave me that headache, I mean other than Kit." Hiei said while laughing ever so slightly. Fay and Yukina began laughing too, but louder than Hiei. "So that's whatcha really think of me Hiei? And to think, I thought you wuved me." "Ha, ha, very funny Kit. Have a good walk?" Hiei said turning to the former kitsune. "Yea, pretty good, I guess." Kit said while coming closer. "So, what are you doin' Fire boy?" "Oh, nothing that you would be interested in." "Heh, ya know when you say that it makes me interested."  
  
Hiei smiled a bit and started to saunter off. "Hey, get back here!" Kit yelled after him as she began running. Hiei took off too, jumping in the trees to keep out of Kitsume's reach. "Good, Hiei will keep her busy while we get things ready." "Huh? What do you mean "Get things ready?" Yukina asked as she watched Fay float on the wind. "You'll see, you can help if ya want." Yukina nodded and followed the fairy child in the other direction. "Okay, your job is to round everybody up, except for Hiei and Kitsume, Hiei is already aware of what's going on." Yukina nodded but before she ran off to find everybody she said, "Where to I tell them to go?" "Well, you can take Taiyo my gryphon, she'll take you to each of the people. Just tell them to go to Wolf's Head, they should know what I'm talking about, and if they don't, the animals are always willing to go to Wolf's Head and will guide them." Yukina nodded as Fay whistled loudly and a blue-green gryphon fluttered into view. "Okay airhead, take Yukina to the rest of the group and when you find everybody go straight to Wolf's Head. Got it?" Taiyo nodded and knelt down so Yukina could get on. Once on, Taiyo took off for the skies with Yukina and Fay turned to go. "Now to find Shizuru at Kakudo Grove."  
  
With Hiei and Kitsume   
  
Hiei had about a twenty-foot lead on Kitsume, but he was letting her gain fast. He chanced a glance back, but Kitsume had vanished. Hiei stopped, thinking she had grown tired and had trailed behind with his great speed. He was about to start backtracking to find her when he found himself pinned to the ground by none other than Kit. Surprise filled his eyes as her lips met his. Kitsume pulled back and started to giggle at his surprise. "Hey you little thief!" Hiei said while trying to push Kit off himself. Kit didn't move but simply pinned him more. "Jeez, that wasn't even all that hard, and I'm not even kitsune!" Hiei smiled at Kit's remark and pushed her off himself while she was off guard. "Hey cheater!" She cried through her laughing. "Now look at what you've done, my white kimono is all dirty and grass-stained!" She said playfully slugging his shoulder. Hiei rubbed the spot where she had hit him and smiled. "It looks good on you." He said now dodging her other fist. "Heh humor, it is to laugh." She sarcastically said looking deeply into his crimson eyes. "Isn't it though?"  
  
With Fay and Shizuru   
  
"Is this the thing you wanted?" Shizuru asked as she pulled the figurine from the bag. Fay fluttered over and took it from her hands. She unwrapped it and examined the figure. "Yes, it is, good job." Shizuru was about to close the bag when she noticed the other wrapped object. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you need this too? It was with the figurine." Shizuru took out the wrapped flower and handed it to the fairy girl. As Fay unwrapped it, her silvery eyes widened in surprise. "I don't believe it, a Lunar Flower!" Fay exclaimed. "It was right next to the figure in the little chamber thingy." Fay was barely even listening to Shizuru, silvery eyes never leaving the flower. "You don't know how good you are Shizuru, you should be a tomb raider, make millions." Fay said as she was starting to rise higher in the air. "Well, I do need a steady job, and millions sounds like a nice starting wage." Shizuru said while turning to the velociraptor looking dragon that would take her to Wolf's Head. "Heh, either that or a stand-up comic." With that last remark Fay took off to the skies. "Okay then Watash, take me to Dragon's Arm." Shizuru said mounting the raptor like dragon. "Uh, you mean Wolf's Head." Watash said as he let his long legs stretch in mid-stride of a run. "Uh, that would be why you're driving." Watash slightly shook his head so as not to laugh and he kicked it into another gear, traveling even faster.  
  
With the assembled group   
  
"So why did Yukina tell us to come here again?" Yusuke asked sighing in boredom. "It has to do with Kitsume." Kurama answered not looking up from the plant he was investigating. "HEY GUYS!" Kuwabara yelled from the back of Taiyo. He waved as the huge gryphon slowly beat its wings to land. When all four feet were safely on the ground, Taiyo reared up, dropping Kuwabara on the ground, but so that Yukina didn't fall with him, Taiyo had wrapped her tail around Yukina's waist. She gently set Yukina on the ground and laid over in a corner of the clearing. "Arigato gozaimasu Taiyo." Yukina said while bowing politely. The blue-green gryphon bowed her head in return before going to sleep. (Ixi: She said thank you very much Taiyo) "Hey Kazuma, whatcha doing lying down on the job?" Shizuru yelled as her and Watash came into view. "Oro?" Kuwabara said while trying to stand up. "Pathetic." Shizuru muttered as she dismounted from Watash. "Well, I'm no longer needed so I'm just going to leave. Goodbye everyone." Watash said as he bowed and left. "Yea, thanks Watash."  
  
Hiei and Kitsume came into view, Kitsume with a blindfold over her eyes. "C'mon Hiei, tell me where your taking me!" Kit said as she was led forward by Hiei's hand. "I'd be ruining the surprise then." He said as he put a finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Hiei!" Kit whined as she was stopped just in front of a huge boulder resembling a wolf head. Hiei forced her arms to her side and then left her there to go over to the group. "Where is Fay?" He whispered fiercely to Kurama, who simply shrugged. "I'm here, I'm here." Fay whispered as she leaped silently into view. "HIEI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL, I'LL . . !" Kit yelled from where she stood. "Well?" Hiei questioned the fairy child. "Here." Fay said as she handed the wrapped figurine to Hiei, who took it and sped over to Kit. "Kit hold out your hands and make a wish." Hiei said as he put the unwrapped figurine into her hands. Kit took a deep breath and the fox figurine began glowing gold. Soon Kit's whole body began to glow gold too.  
  
As the blindfold flew off from the intense winds that now surrounded Kit, she opened her eyes and only gold shone through. Kit was lifted from the ground as the golden light shone from every part of her body. Then suddenly the golden light vanished in a split second and Kit's limp body fell to the ground. Everyone rushed over to her, but they all stayed back as Hiei gently lifted her off the ground. "She'll need lots of rest Hiei." Fay said as she pushed Kurama and Keiko away so Hiei could carry Kitsume away. "I know." Is all Hiei whispered as he reached the forest edge. 'Kit, what was your wish?' He thought but did not ask. "He-Hiei." Kit whispered out as she snuggled into his strong arms. "I'm right here Kit, I'm not leaving you." A small smile played on her lips. "I know, you promised me." As the two walked through the deep forest in silence, white, black and gray shadows began to follow them. Hiei stopped and waited for them to catch up. A silent as a mouse, four wolves appeared from behind various trees. One was pure black, another a silvery white, a third a gray and the last a mahogany brown. The black, who was closest, took a step forward and bowed. "I take it you heard her wish?" The black nodded. "What was it exactly that it would require the Four Winds to check on her?" Hiei questioned. "She wished for . . ." The white wolf's gentle female voice trailed off. "South?" The brown questioned the white. The gray by now had taken the liberty to walk all the way up to Hiei and Kitsume. "Let me see her." She commanded and Hiei knelt down, Kit still in his arms. "West, South quiet." The black commanded. "Yes North." They mumbled.  
  
"Kitsume Tania Tareaka, let your wish be known!" East cried and winds from all directions lifted anything not planted into the ground. Suddenly it looked like Kit was saying something, but no one heard her except for East, the gray wolf, who then looked up to Hiei. "Her wish is for you to be happy." Hiei just looked blankly to the gray wolf. "What would make you most happy Hiei?" Hiei leaned forward and whispered something into East's dog-ear. When he pulled back she had a look of shock. "Oh . . . I see. You know what you must do right?" Hiei nodded. "Then go for it, by all means. Just hurry, you're almost out of time." Hiei nodded and stood up, Kit still unconscious in his arms. With that he vanished with Kitsume and reappeared at Wolf's Head. Everyone was gone now and not a sound could be heard. He gently laid Kit on the stone circle that was directly in front of the wolf's head stone. Hiei stood up and looked to the east, light colors were beginning to shine through, lighting up the dark night sky. Hiei stepped back and concealed himself behind a tree to watch what happened next.  
  
As soon as a single beam of sunlight hit the wolf's head stone a flurry of light spheres appeared and circled in an absent wind. They began to come together and form the shape of an extremely large wolf. Her white body glowed with a mysterious aura and her crystal blue eyes shone light instead of reflecting it. 'Please work, please you just have to . . .' Hiei thought to himself as he drew in a nervous breath. The white wolf seemed not to notice the sleeping Kitsume but instead let out a silvery howl that seemed too magical to be real. With that howl, silver butterflies erupted from the field's long grass. Then golden birds took off from the trees, as if in a dance with the butterflies and the howl's mysterious music. Just then Kit began to lightly glow both white and gold and fox ears appeared, taking the place of her human ones, a silvery white tail blew in the wind. "Now go my child of the fire stars and be happy." The slivery white wolf said as she vanished. As soon as the wolf disappeared the silver butterflies and golden birds vanished in flashes of light. 'Yes!" Hiei said as he got out from behind the tree and started towards Kit. When he reached her, she was asleep, softly talking to someone in her dreams. "Urusai! Omae o korusu, kuso baka aku neko youkai!" (Ixi: translation – Shut up! I will kill you, damn stupid evil cat demon!) "Kit? Who ya talkin to?" Hiei asked as he shook her shoulder. Her blue eyes snapped open. "Oi, my head! Wha happened?" Hiei smiled and pointed to the top of his head. Kitsume's eyes widened as she put her hands on the top of her own head and felt the fox ears. "Kasan?" She asked. Hiei nodded. "Hai, your kasan was here." (Kasan = mother)  
  
"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart-attack Kit. I could have died!" Fay yelled when they went back to the group. (Well first they had to FIND them :P) "Well, ya know what they say . . . What don't kill ya makes ya stronger. Well that and death is just another big adventure." "Oh you're so reassuring Kit." Fay said flatly. "I just can't believe Moonstar came down herself. I mean I know she's your kasan but still, she's royalty." "Yeah well so am I . . . I think." Kit said as she got into a thinking position. Hiei smiled slightly and went over to sit by Kitsume. He leaned against a tree that was right next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Aishiteru Flying Shadow." She whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to peaceful dreams. Hiei smiled as he closed his own eyes. "Itsumademo?" He asked her. (Forever) "Itsumademo." She said with the last bit of awareness she had in her. Hiei smiled and let her drift to the sleep she needed as he himself drifted off peacefully, arms protectively wrapped around her waist. "Itsumademo." Was his last word before falling fast into his dreams.  
  
Ixi: Ta-da! The End unless me makes a sequel, which I might, I'm not sure just yet. So whatcha all think? I hope you like it; I'm a sucker for a happy ending. - Well I guess this means Ja ne (later) to you two.  
  
Kurama: Finally  
  
Hiei: Struggles with Houdini to get katana GIVE ME MY KATANA!  
  
Houdini: NEVER!  
  
Ixi: Sigh I should get rid of Houdini and keep these two.  
  
Kurama: No way.  
  
Ixi: Well, yeah whatever, Ja ne people, hope ya enjoyed it. Well Ja ne, Oyasumi (good night), Sayonara, Aloha, Adios, Bai, Bye, Goodbye, See ya etc . . . The last review responses are below.  
  
Dragon Tamer103088: Thank you for your review and your welcome for mine   
  
Kairi032: Well I'm glad that it's not as confusing anymore and I will be reading some of your stories   
  
FoxLion: It's okay - and arigato gozaimasu for the name meanings, your right Yukina's is funniest, hope confusion doesn't take over your mind too (that seems to happen a lot lately :P)  
  
Ixi: Well sniff This is it for Under Light of Four Stars, hope y'all check out some of my other fics like, Me and the Penguin Army, and my newest, The Sisters Yin and Yang and their Brother Yung  
  
Special thanks to: FoxLion, Pikabloo12, Kairi032, and Dragon Tamer103088 for giving me multiple reviews - hope ya liked it. 


End file.
